


I said Namaste when I wanted to say I love you

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Yoga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un tío normal, con un trabajo normal, una familia normal y un amigo un poco ganso al que adora. Hasta aquí todo bien… Un día se ve obligado a apuntarse a un centro de yoga y a partir de ahí… vais a tener que leerlo ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Antes de aprender a meditar, tienes que aprender a no dar portazos. (Monje Budista)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentín a tod@s!

 

 **Título:** I said _Namaste_ when I wanted to say I love you

 **Capitulo:** 1/6

 **Estado:** Terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 24.435

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural. RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios:** Jared Padalecki y algunos miembros de la familia Ackles. No tengo el placer de conocerlos personalmente, pero creo que era indispensable que estuvieran en esta historia. Traci Dinwiddie y Robert Wisdom.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Misha Collins haciendo algunas posturitas de yoga y algunos momentos moñosos.

 **Resumen:** Jensen es un tío normal, con un trabajo normal, una familia normal y un amigo un poco ganso al que adora. Hasta aquí todo bien… Un día se ve obligado a apuntarse a un centro de yoga y a partir de ahí… vais a tener que leerlo ;)

 **Dedicatoria:** Hace un par de semanas fue el cumpleaños de mi queridísima Vicki. Te prometí que te dedicaría algo y aquí lo tienes. Siento que hayas tenido que esperar. Espero que haya valido la pena. Muakas!

 **Nota de la autora:** Nunca he hecho un fic de este estilo. Creo que es distinto a todos los demás. Para empezar he intentado meter algo más de humor que de costumbre y momentos… hmmm… especiales. Espero que os guste y que paséis un buen rato.

 

 

****

**Capitulo 1:**

**Antes de aprender a meditar, tienes que aprender a no dar portazos. (Monje Budista)**

 

 

                - Abre las piernas.

                La mujer lo obedeció en el acto y las separó un milímetro más de lo que ya estaban. Jensen levantó una ceja y se armó de paciencia.

                - Tienes que abrir las piernas un poco más o no podré hacer nada.

                - ¿Así vale?

                - No.

                - No puedo abrirlas más.

                - Si eso fuera cierto, tendrías un problema al caminar por la calle –se incorporó un poco porque empezaba a dolerle la espalda por la postura-. Abre.

                - ¿Tratas a todas tus pacientes tan mal?

                Jensen acabó por separarle las piernas él mismo.

                - Sólo a las que me caen mal como tú –cogió el espéculo grave y lo agitó por encima de su cabeza para que Traci lo viera-. Separa las piernas o te golpearé con él.

                Traci refunfuñó algo y terminó por abrir del todo las piernas. Trabajaba para Jensen desde que éste abrió la consulta de ginecología varios años atrás, y aunque sabía que tenía que tratarle con más respeto, pasaban muchas horas al día juntos y el roce hacía el cariño. Además, Jensen era el amigo perfecto que toda mujer deseaba tener; era guapo, cariñoso, inteligente, amable y gay. ¿Se le podía pedir más a un hombre?

                - La próxima vez que me pidas que te haga una revisión, te diré que no.

                - Entonces aceptaré más citas al día, irás con retraso atendiéndolas y tendrás la consulta llena de un montón de mujeres cabreadas y hormonadas esperándote.

                Jensen apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Traci, que era su secretaria y atendía la centralita de su consulta, sabía cuál era su punto débil. La enfermera que solía ayudarle estaba de baja por maternidad y aunque el negocio no iba mal, no podía permitirse pagar a otra enfermera, por lo que Traci también lo ayudaba con eso siempre que la cosa no fuera complicada.

                - Ya casi hemos acabado –respondió secamente-. No veo inflamación, pero tomaré unas muestras para analizarlas.

                - Genial –Traci miró al techo y esperó a que Jensen terminara y le dijera que podía bajarse de esa horrible silla, potro, o como diablos lo llamasen.

                -  Ya está –Jensen se levantó, metió la muestra en una nevera y se quitó los guantes-. La próxima vez vas a otro médico.

                Traci le sonrió. Se bajó enseguida y se puso bien la ropa.

                - Tranquilo, vamos bien de tiempo y la primera paciente aún no habrá llegado.

                Jensen se lavó las manos en un pequeño lavabo que tenía tras un biombo y cogió su taza con el café ya frío. Le dio igual. Necesitaba cafeína en vena y la necesitaba ya.

                - ¿Si hay alguien fuera te la mando ya para dentro? –la mujer terminó de ponerse el cinturón y peinarse con los dedos el pelo rizado que llevaba esa mañana.

                - Sí. Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré.

 

                En teoría el dicho era ese, sí, pero no siempre era verdad. De hecho, Jensen salió una hora y media más tarde de  su horario de visita. No le importaba, pero tenía la espalda destrozada. Luchar  contra mujeres que le tenían pánico a sentarse en el potro y que no querían separar las piernas ni a tiros, le hacían poner posturas imposibles que al final del día le acababan pasando factura.

                Al día siguiente la cosa comenzó algo mejor. La señora Morgan era una mujer amable y asidua paciente suya. Esa mañana había acudido para ponerse un DIU y apenas tardó un rato con ella. La siguiente paciente también acudió por lo mismo, y Jensen se lo puso en un tiempo record, superando su propia marca personal. La verdad es que el día presagiaba buen augurio. Hasta que apareció Jared.

                Jared Padalecki era su amigo de la infancia. Siempre habían estado juntos y se habían declarado inseparables desde que los ingresaron juntos en el hospital a la tierna edad de cuatro años cuando Jared le aseguró que si comían plastilina se harían muy altos. Lo cierto es que Jared tenía que haber estado comiendo a escondidas porque medía casi dos metros y era grande y fuerte como un vikingo. Jensen sospechaba que si era cierto que su amigo había estado atiborrándose sin que nadie le viera, mucha se le había quedado pegada en el cerebro, porque las cosas que se le ocurrían no eran normales.

                - Te invito a comer –Jared entró en su despacho y se sentó tras el escritorio como si fuera suyo.

                Jared despidió a la señora Morgan que acababa de salir y echó un vistazo a la sala de espera. Sólo una mujer estaba esperando, así que podía entretenerse con su amigo cinco minutos.

                - No puedo –Jensen cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia una mesita auxiliar que tenía al fondo y sirvió dos cafés-. He quedado con mi madre, mi hermana y mi abuela para comer.

                - Ah, genial. Ellas me adoran. Me apunto.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Olvídalo –lo último que quería era Jared revoloteando a su alrededor. Se estiró con cuidado y la espalda le crujió sonoramente.

                - Uf, eso ha sonado fatal –Jared le aceptó la taza-. ¿Tienes azúcar?

                Jensen asintió y caminó de vuelta hacia la mesita auxiliar. Jared aprovechó que su amigo no miraba para desarmar su jardín zen. En una esquina de la mesa había una bandeja en forma de rectángulo con un cactus, un par de piedras y todo rodeado de fina arena clara peinada con suaves hondas gracias a un pequeño rastrillo que había al lado. Jared aplastó la arena con la palma de la mano y rápidamente garabateó con el dedo a lo justo para ocultar la bandeja detrás de un gran diccionario médico.

                - Aquí tienes.

                - Gracias –Jared se echó dos terrones de azúcar y le dio vuelta con una cucharilla para disolverlo-. Entonces, ¿no vas a invitarme a comer?

                - Hoy he quedado –Jensen le dio un sorbo a su café antes de seguir hablando-. Pero puedo invitarte mañana si quieres. ¿Te corre prisa quedar conmigo?

                - No –Jared se encogió de hombros-. Es que me aburro.

                Jensen lo miró. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para aburrirse.

                - Deberías buscarte algún hobby para tus ratos de ocio.

                - Ya lo tengo –se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta con la taza en la mano-. Pero mi hobby es un ginecólogo muy famoso que nunca tiene tiempo libre.

                Jensen sonrió algo sonrojado.

                - Adiós, Jared. Te llamo luego para quedar.

                Jared levantó la mano y salió de allí sonriendo. Jensen se terminó el café e hizo pasar a la siguiente paciente. Diez minutos más tarde, hubiera deseado haberse ido con Jared y haber mandado su consulta a la mierda.

                - Así que, hermana Rose, desde hace una temporada nota como un escozor. ¿Antes o después de menstruar?

                La mujer se sonrojó. Aún no había levantado la mirada del suelo y se escondía en su silla tras el enorme diccionario que había en la mesa.

                - Antes.

                - Antes, perfecto –Jensen siguió escribiendo en la ficha que había abierto con su nueva paciente-. ¿Ha notado algún cambio en el flujo? ¿Más mucosidad, por ejemplo?

                La mujer fue incapaz de responder y se quedó mirando el suelo como intentando esconderse bajo la alfombra. Jensen levantó la mirada y vio las mejillas coloradas de la monja. Entendía su azoramiento, pero él tenía que rellenar el informe y hacerle preguntas para ir descartando cosas. Levantó el enorme diccionario para quitarlo del medio y así evitar que la monja siguiera escondiéndose de él. Cuando quitó el pesado libro, quedó al descubierto su centro zen. Los granitos habían sido alisados y una enorme polla con dos grandiosos testículos habían quedado grabados en la arena. Obra sin duda de un dedo. El de Jared, para ser más exactos. No era la primera vez que se lo hacía. La monja lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. En un vano intento por ocultarlo, Jensen palmeó la arena que salpicó a todas partes y lo puso todo perdido.

                - Hermana Rose. Si quiere puede cambiarse detrás de la cortina. Me reuniré con usted en un momento –Jensen miró el estropicio de la mesa. Cuando volviera a ver a Jared se las pagaría.

 

                - No le haré daño. Solamente le tomaré alguna muestra. Quizás note un pequeño pinchazo, pero será algo leve.

                La mujer asintió. Tenía las manos encogidas sobre el pecho y ocultaba parte de la cara con el borde de la rebeca que llevaba puesta.

                Jensen se había armado de paciencia. Entendía el comportamiento tímido y retraído de esa mujer. En circunstancias normales, ya era un mal trago sentarse ahí y abrir las piernas, pero para una monja tenía que serlo más. Jensen apenas tuvo oportunidad de acercar las pinzas para coger una muestra cuando la mujer levantó una pierna y lo pateó en el hombro.

                Aunque se hubiera visto venir el golpe, no habría tenido posibilidad alguna de librarse de él. Lo que no esperaba era caerse de espaldas del taburete donde estaba sentado. La altura no era demasiado alta, pero al caer, se había llevado por delante una silla y se la había clavado en la espalda. Doblado por el dolor, se quedó tumbado en el suelo esperando que la ira por matar a una sierva del Señor pasase.

                - Oh Dios Santo, doctor Ackles. ¿Está usted bien? –la monja se incorporó tapándose con la cortina.

                Jensen no contestó y prefirió quedarse en el suelo espatarrado esperando a que esa sensación de querer matar a alguien se le pasase.

 

 

 

                Llegó puntual al restaurante donde había quedado con las mujeres de su familia. Conforme se fue acercando a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, descubrió que las mujeres Ackles no estaban solas; Jared estaba con ellas.

                - Hola mamá. Abuela –Jensen se acercó y le dio un beso a cada una de ellas. A su hermana se limitó a darle un pequeño coscorrón cariñoso en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió hacia Jared y lo miró directamente-. Jared. ¿Qué haces aquí?

                - ¿A mí no me vas a dar un besito? –su amigo le puso  morritos esperando realmente que se lo diera.

                Jensen lo ignoró y se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre entre su madre y su abuela.

                - Tienes mala pinta, hijo. ¿Estás bien?

                Jensen le sonrió a su madre, siempre tan atenta y pendiente a todo.

                - Sí. He tenido un pequeño accidente esta mañana en la consulta, pero estoy bien.

                - No mientas, Jen –Jared se colocaba la servilleta sobre el regazo y llamaba al camarero con una mano mientras hablaba-. Lleva semanas doliéndole la espalda. Sospecho que se ha hecho adicto al sado y le pone sentir dolor.

                El camero llegó en ese momento y no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Jared, al igual que tampoco pudo evitar mirar a Jensen con los ojos abiertos como platos.

                - Discúlpenos, ahora le llamamos de nuevo –la abuela de Jensen le sonrió tímidamente y luego se centró en Jared-. Jay, cariño… ¿Cómo está tu madre?

                - Bien, Nana –todo el mundo llamaba a esa mujer así. Quizás fuera por su edad o por su aspecto cariñoso, pero así era conocida por todos-. Hoy la veo especialmente radiante. ¿Se ha hecho algo en el pelo?

                - Oh, por favor, Jared. Deja a mi abuela tranquila y no la líes, ¿quieres?

                - Como quieras, pero está especialmente hermosa hoy, señora Ackles, sólo quería que lo supiera –Jared le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente a la mujer y ésta le sonrió complacida.

                - Volviendo a tu tema, Jensen –la madre de Jensen intentaba disimular su sonrisa tras una copa de vino-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

                Jensen se rascó la frente antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo, su voz apenas fue un susurro.

                - Una monja me ha dado una patada y me ha tirado al suelo.

                - ¿QUÉ?

                Jensen se vio venir la cara de su amigo, por eso se puso de pie arrastrando la silla.

                - Voy un momento al baño. Jared, ¿me acompañas, por favor? –y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a los aseos.

                Jared les sonrió a las tres mujeres que se le quedaron mirándole curiosas.

                - Disculpadme –se levantó sin abandonar su sonrisa en ningún momento-. Voy a… empolvarme la nariz.

                Cuando llegó, Jensen lo esperaba apoyado en uno de los lavabos. Estaba medio encorvado y sudaba.

                - ¿Quieres que te aguante el bolso mientras meas, o qué? –Jared bromeó acercándose a él, pero cuando lo vio tan hecho polvo, se puso a su lado preocupado-. Jensen, tienes que ir al médico.

                - Yo soy médico.

                - Tú eres ginecólogo. Y a no ser que te haya salido vagina a lo largo del día de hoy, cosa que dudo, no creo que seas de gran ayuda con esto.

                Jensen parpadeó intentando alejar el dolor. Rebuscó por los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encontró un par de pastillas que había cogido de la consulta antes de salir. Abrió el grifo y se las tragó sin problemas.

                - He estudiado medicina, Jared –cerró el grifo y se incorporó-. Aunque te cueste creerlo. Y estoy bien. No tengo nada roto. Solo es la hinchazón del golpe, nada más.

                - Unido al dolor de espalda que ya tenías –Jared se alejó sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer con su amigo-. Bien, sigue así. Camina doblado hasta que te quedes jorobado. Por Navidad te regalaré una mantita para la chepa.

                - Vamos a comer. Nos estarán esperando –abrió la puerta del baño, pero antes de salir se cruzó para ponerse cara a cara, o casi, con Jared-. Te comportarás bien, ¿verdad?

                - Por favor, me ofendes al hacerme esa pregunta.

 

                Una vez en la mesa y con el primer plato servido, la madre de Jensen volvió al tema que habían abandonado antes.

                - Y bien, Jensen. ¿Qué pasó esta mañana para que tuvieras un percance con una mujer?

                - Tenía unas pinzas en la mano para coger un par de muestras cuando de pronto la mujer se asustó, no sé lo que pasó, y  yo…

                Jared no le dejó terminar.

                - No me digas más, la mujer cerró las piernas y te dejó la cabeza pillada entre sus poderosos muslos.

                Mackenzie comenzó a reírse hasta que se calló cuando vio que su madre la miraba seriamente.

                - Jared, cariño –la señora Ackles jugaba nerviosa con la servilleta-. Estamos comiendo.

                - Además –Jensen habló sin pensar realmente-, era una monja.

                Jared ignoró a la mujer y se centró en su amigo.

                - ¿Y las monjas no tienen muslos poderosos?

                - ¡Por todos los diablos, Jared, no! –Jensen se limpió la boca y miró hacia su abuela preocupado porque la conversación la estuviera escandalizando, pero la mujer parecía bastante entretenida-. Además, esa es tu fantasía, no la mía.

                 - Ah,  pero me satisface recordarla siempre que puedo.

                - Jen, cariño –Nana habló calmadamente, como si hablar de ese tipo de cosas fuera lo más normal para ella-. Tienes que venir a mi clase de Yoga. Nuestro profesor es excelente y seguro que puede hacer que tu espalda mejore.

                Jensen le sonrió con cariño a su abuela. Se imaginó rodeado de octogenarios intentando agacharse para llegar a las rodillas y meneó la cabeza. Que su abuela lo viera tan mal le deprimía.

                - Estoy bien, abuela. De verdad. Un par de anti inflamatorios y estaré como nuevo.

                - Eso a la larga sólo da problemas –respondió la mujer dejando la cuchara sobre el plato y centrándose en su nieto-. Hazme caso y ve. Ese hombre es un amor de persona. Y es guapísimo. Tendrías que verle sudado mirándote fijamente.

                - Mamá –la señora Ackles se hizo escuchar por encima de la risa de Jared, que ya había empezado a reírse sonoramente-. No sigas, por favor.

                - Tío, cómo mola tu abuela –Jared echó su plato a un lado y alargó el brazo hasta poner la mano sobre el brazo de la mujer-. Nana, qué pena no haber nacido un par de años antes. Iba usted a saber quién es Jared Padalecki.

                - Suficiente –Jensen se levantó. Cogió la chaqueta del respaldar de la silla y se la puso-. Me vuelvo a la consulta.

                Su madre de levantó y se puso a su lado.

                - Jen, no has terminado de comer siquiera.

                - Luego cenaré más –se excusó. Llevaba contándole a su madre la misma trola desde que iba a la universidad. Tras echarle una mirada severa a su amigo, se despidió de su familia-. Saludad a papá cuando lo veáis.

                La señora Ackles volvió a la mesa con el ceño fruncido y miró a los dos causantes de la marcha de su hijo.

                - Tendría que daros vergüenza. Se ha ido sin comer por vuestra culpa. De ti me lo espero, Jared –luego se volvió hacia la mujer mayor que sonreía al otro lado de la mesa-, pero de ti, mamá…

                - Mi nieto es demasiado sensible.

                - Ahora también conocido como gay –Jared sonrió tras su copa.

                - No me refiero a eso –la mujer agitó la mano desechando así las palabras del joven-. Sé lo que es un gay y no tiene nada que ver con ser sensible –tosió-. Si mi nieto hubiera sido heterosexual, habría seguido siendo sensible.

                - En eso estamos de acuerdo –Jared dejó de beber, levantó su copa y brindó imaginariamente con la copa de Nana-. Jensen necesita que le pongan las pilas y que deje de escandalizarse por todo.

                - Eso mismo estaba diciendo yo –Nana asintió encantada de tener al joven de su parte.

                - Está demasiado centrado en su trabajo, eso sí –al fin la señora Ackles tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y admitir que algo de relajación no le vendría mal a su hijo-. Trabaja mucho y se le ve cansado.

                Mackenzie se los quedó mirando a todos.

                - ¿Os estáis dando cuenta de que os estáis metiendo en su vida sin que  nadie os lo haya pedido?

                Jared se volvió hacia la jovencita y la miró divertido.

                - Somos conscientes y creemos que es necesario. Si la montaña no va a Mahona… -volvió la cabeza y miró a Nana de nuevo-. Hábleme más de ese profesor de yoga.


	2. Aprender sin reflexionar es malgastar la energía.  (Kung FuTse, Confucio)

 

**Capitulo 2:**

**Aprender sin reflexionar es malgastar la energía.  (Kung FuTse, Confucio)**

 

 

                - Jared… ¿no tienes que trabajar?

                - Lo cierto es que no –su amigo se coló en la consulta cuando salió la paciente que estaba atendiendo-. Estoy de vacaciones.

                - ¿Y por qué no haces como todos los demás y te vas de crucero o algo así?

                - No creas, lo pensé, pero cuando le pedí a tu abuela que me acompañara, me dijo que no podía –Jared se sentó tras el escritorio como siempre-. Tenía planes.

                Jensen agarró el jardín zen de la mesa antes de que lo alcanzara Jared y lo quitó de su alcance. Jared lo miró mal.

                - Ayer te fuiste de la comida muy rápido.

                - Que nos castigues con tu lengua imparable es irremediable, pero que corrompas a mi abuela no tiene nombre.

                - Tu abuela tiene más mundo que tú y que yo juntos.

                Jensen giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. No sabía si eso era cierto o no. Y le daba igual. Su abuela era su abuela y punto; era aquella adorable ancianita que le hacía pasteles, le obligaba a tomarse entero el vaso de leche y veía reposiciones en la tele de “La casa de la pradera”.

                - He venido a llevarte a comer.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza y lo miró extrañado.

                - ¿Habíamos quedado?

                - No, pero ayer me dijiste que hoy tenías libre, así que te invito –Jared se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

                - Pues… -Jensen se acercó a su lado para mirar la agenda con las citas que todos los días le pasaba Traci. Jared aprovecho el despiste de su amigo para desordenarle la arena soplando suavemente sobre ella-. Me queda una paciente más.

                - Perfecto –caminó hacia la puerta, feliz porque Jensen no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Te espero fuera.

 

                Jared tenía que haber sido más concreto y haberle dicho dónde lo llevaba a comer. Estaban atravesando toda la ciudad y si no llegaban pronto, no le iba a dar tiempo de nada. Cuando paró el coche en una acera bastante despejada de coches, Jensen se apeó buscando un restaurante alrededor pero no vio ninguno. Siguió mirando y descubrió a lo lejos algo que por el nombre parecía servir sólo comida vegetariana.

                - Dime que no es allí donde me llevas…

                - No, descuida –Jared lo arrastró con él cogiéndole de la chaqueta-. El día que quiera comer algas me tiraré en la orilla de la playa con la boca abierta.

                Cuando Jensen reaccionó, se vio delante de un edificio de dos plantas. Ambas tenían cristaleras enormes con las persianas subidas. Miró dentro y vio un recibidor bastante amplio con suelos de parqué. Poca decoración, limpio y el olor a incienso parecía traspasar las paredes.

                - ¿Vamos a unirnos a alguna secta?      

                - No, mejor –Jared lo miró y le sonrió encantadoramente-. Vas a apuntarte a yoga.

                A Jensen no le dio tiempo de darse media vuelta e irse cuando Jared ya lo había agarrado de la chaqueta y le había arrastrado dentro.

                - Aquí no hay nadie –Jensen susurró al ver movimiento detrás de una cortina. Quería irse de allí antes de que alguien los atendiera.

                - Sí que hay –lo calló-. Tu abuela viene aquí a yoga. Me aseguró que su profesor es un encanto.

                - ¿Aún estáis con eso? –gruñó.

                - Sí. Tu abuela parece encantada y dice que su profesor es perfecto para ti. Aparte de un gran profesional que puede hacer que te relajes y te duela menos la espalda, dice que es un chico muy atractivo. Alto, expresivo y sensible.

                - Mi abuela chochea, Jared. ¿Vas a hacerle caso?

                - Shhh calla, alguien viene.

                Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe y un hombre los miró a lo lejos. Era, posiblemente, más alto que Jared, el doble de ancho que él y negro zaino. Jensen no pudo ni pestañear.

                - ¿Ese es el profesor de yoga de mi abuela? –susurró.

                Jared apenas pudo cerrar la boca por el asombro.

                - Joder, qué heavy tu abuela. Le gustan los negros zumbones –se volvió hacia su amigo y lo miró fijamente-. Soy fan.

                - Hola. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

                El recién llegado tenía un leve acento sureño un tanto extraño. Cuando vio que ninguno de los dos le respondían, se los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Afortunadamente Jared reaccionó.

                - Erhhh, sí. Mi amigo quiere apuntarse a yoga.

                - Bueno, yo no lo tengo claro –Jensen comenzó a tartamudear.

                - ¿Qué tipo de yoga? –preguntó el hombre pasando por alto a Jensen y centrándose solo en Jared.

                - ¿Cuántos tipos de yoga hay?

                - Muchos. Depende de para qué le haga falta.

                Jensen podía haberse explicado, de hecho podía haberle dicho a ese hombre que a él no le hacía falta nada, pero ambos le estaban ignorando, así que se limitó a mirar alrededor de él mientras Jared se aclaraba con el hombre.

                - Tiene la espalda fatal. Y algo de relajación tampoco le vendría mal.

                - Bien –el hombre se acercó a un mostrador y miró una agenda-. Las clases de relajación son los martes y jueves a última hora. Hoy tenemos una. ¿Te apunto?

                Jensen fue a abrir la boca para decirle que no, pero Jared fue más rápido y respondió por él.

                - Si, por favor. A nombre de Jensen Ackles.

 

 

 

                Jensen estuvo toda la comida ignorando a su amigo. Cuando éste lo dejó de vuelta en la consulta, Jared seguía de un humor excelente, a diferencia de él que se le había hecho la hora del almuerzo eterna. Cuando se bajó del coche, Jared lo llamó antes de alejarse.

                - Jensen. Irás, ¿no?

                Jensen se volvió y lo miró.

                - No puedo prometerte nada.

                - Jen… -Jared medito sus palabras antes de decirlas-. Si te apuntas a yoga, dejaré de auto invitarme a tus comidas familiares durante dos semanas.

                - Un mes –respondió en el acto. Esa clase de pactos no podían desaprovecharse.

                - Dos semanas –repitió impasible.

                - Un mes, o no me apuntaré.

                - Está bien. En un mes te dejaré comer tranquilo, pero tú te apuntarás un mes a yoga.

                Jensen meditó la oferta. Eso eran ocho clases. Podía aguantar ocho clases sin problemas.

                - Trato hecho –le tendió la mano y se la estrechó para pactar el acuerdo.

                - Si no lo cumples –le gritó cuando Jensen ya se había bajado del coche y cerraba la puerta-, mi venganza será terrible.

                Jensen se rió y le despidió haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano cuando Jared arrancó el coche y se alejó de la acera. Ahora sólo esperaba que ese chico de color de dos metros no le diera mucha caña. Realmente no le importaba ir a yoga, pero ya era por cabezonería; No le gustaba que decidieran y pensaran por él. Eso era todo.

 

 

 

                No fue su intención llegar tarde. La última paciente había montando un jaleo tremendo cuando le estaba extrayendo el DIU. Menos mal que no quedaban pacientes fuera, sino habrían pensando que estaba matando a esa pobre mujer. Sabía que el proceso era algo más delicado y dolía un poco más que cuando se ponía, pero no era para ponerse así. Jensen se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien, pero la mujer parecía no entrar en razón cuando le pedía que por favor no gritara. Incluso Traci tuvo que entrar en la consulta para ayudarle. Cuando finalmente terminó con todo, tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo y la tensión acumulada en la espalda y en los hombros lo estaban matando. Saber que además llegaba tarde no le ayudó. Cuando llegó al centro de yoga, parecía que acababan de terminar varias clases porque varias personas salían por la puerta principal o se habían quedado en el vestíbulo charlando animadamente.

                Jensen entró y buscó al gigante negro. Esperaba que no le echara una bronca demasiado grande por haber faltado el primer día. Aún no se podía creer que ese fuera el profesor de su abuela. Tampoco se hubiera imaginado que ese bicho de dos metros y grande como él solo pudiera ser encantador. Sabía que esta prejuzgando por el aspecto y eso estaba mal, pero no concebía que su tierna abuelita le gustase ver sudar a esa mole. Entonces pensó en su abuelo, en su estatura media, blanco como la leche, ojos infinitamente claros… Estaba claro; a su abuela se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

                De pronto lo vio a lo lejos y se dirigió a él.

                - Hola. Hablé con usted esta mañana, ¿me recuerda? –hubiera sido más correcto decir que había hablado con Jared, pero técnicamente era lo mismo-. Verá, he salido tarde de trabajar y acabo de llegar. Siento haberme perdido su clase.

                El hombre lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

                - Yo doy clases de parto acuático. ¿Quiere usted apuntarse a eso?

                Jensen abrió la boca y no supo qué decir.

                - Yo… lo siento. Esta mañana cuando me apuntó, pensé que sería con usted.

                - No. Yo no soy su profesor, pero te llevaré con él.

                Jensen asintió. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate por la metedura de pata. Casi se alegró de no haber llegado corriendo y haber preguntado por él, sino se habría visto en una piscina rodeado de embarazadas por todas partes.

                El hombre abrió la puerta y un pasillo bastante largo y pintado de color violeta claro apareció ante ellos.

                - Misha debe de estar ya en su despacho. Es esa puerta de allí. Al fondo a la izquierda.

                Jensen asintió. Se volvió cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él. Tras un segundo de duda, quiso coger el pomo, girarlo y salir de allí. No quería llegar al despacho de nadie, ni explicarse, ni que le echaran la bronca por su falta de puntualidad. Refunfuñó y se armó de valor. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, levantó la mano para llamar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

                Sin esperarlo, Jensen se encontró mirando los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida.

                - Tú debes de ser Jensen.

                - Y yo espero que tú seas el profesor de mi abuela –respondió sin pensar.

                El hombre se lo quedó mirando fijamente y entonces reaccionó.

                - ¿Tu abuela es Nana?

                Jensen asintió asombrado. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

                - Tenéis los mismos ojos –respondió a la pregunta no hecha-. Por favor, pasa.

                Jensen entró a un pequeño rellano que tenía la habitación. Luego divisó tras su espalda y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. Allí no había ni una mesa, ni sillas, ni archivadores, ni nada; las paredes eran de un celeste claro y el suelo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser un tatami y muchos cojines desperdigados por todas partes.

                - ¿Podrías quitarte los zapatos, por favor?

                - ¿Qué? –Jensen había oído la pregunta, pero no entendía por qué le pedía eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sería para no pisar el tatami-. Ah, sí. Claro.

                Cuando se agachó, comprobó que el hombre iba también descalzo. Llevaba un pantalón suelto de color gris claro y una camiseta del mismo color con un símbolo chino raro.

                - Me llamo Misha –le tendió la mano cuando vio que Jensen se erguía después de haberse quitado los zapatos.

                - Jensen –luego se sonrojó-. Pero creo que ya lo sabes.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa y le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

                -He visto que te has apuntado a mis clases de relajación los martes y jueves, ¿no?

                - Sí.

                - Y que tienes problemas de espalda.

                - ¿Eso también lo ha apuntado tu compañero?

                - No –Misha juntó los labios y la sonrisa que le enseñó fue demasiado atrayente como para no quedársele mirando-. Tu abuela ha tenido clase conmigo hace un rato.

                - Ah –fue lo único con sentido que logró decir sin apartar la mirada de él.

                - Las clases de estiramiento muscular las tengo los lunes y los viernes, pero para no hacerte venir casi todos los días, podemos quedar después de la clase de los martes y los jueves si te viene bien.

                - Sí, claro. Muchas gracias. Siento haber llegado tarde. Una paciente…

                Misha no le dejó terminar.

                - No tienes que disculparte. Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir –luego se separó un par de metros de él y lo miró-. ¿Empezamos?

                Jensen levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Ahora? No he traído ropa para cambiarme. No sabía qué…

                De nuevo Misha lo interrumpió.

                - No nos hará falta. Con quitarte la chaqueta, los calcetines, la corbata y el cinturón, será suficiente.

                Jensen dudó unos segundos. Luego asintió pensando que ya que estaba allí, ¿por qué no? Dejó la chaqueta a un lado en el suelo y encima puso los calcetines, la corbata y el cinturón. Todo bien doblado y en orden. Misha lo observaba moverse en silencio. Cuando volvió de nuevo hacia donde estaba él, se lo quedó mirando esperando seguir órdenes.

                - ¿Hace mucho tiempo que andas encorvado?

                - ¿Ando encorvado? –Jensen parpadeó confundido.

                - Sí, un poco –Misha lo rodeó y se puso tras él. Guardó silencio unos segundos y le observó la espalda fijamente-. Seguro que donde más te duele es aquí.

                Le clavó un dedo justo en el centro de la espalda y Jensen no pudo evitar alejarse de él. No le había apretado realmente, pero junto con el roce había sentido una ligera descarga.

                - Sí. Tengo un moratón.

                - ¿Te has dado un golpe?

                - Me caí el otro día, pero ya me dolía de antes.

                - Túmbate boca abajo en el suelo y deja los brazos abiertos a los lados.

                Jensen obedeció como un escolar disciplinado; se tumbó y estiró los brazos como le había dicho. Misha se arrodilló a su lado.

                - Voy a tanteare la espalda.

                Jensen no supo si asentir o no. ¿Tenía otra opción? Lo cierto era que no, así que cerró los ojos y esperó a que el otro hiciera algo.

                La caricia llegó suavemente. Apenas fue un roce con los dedos a través de la tela. Jensen comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

                De esa manera le recorrió toda la espalda y cuando terminó, volvió al centro, donde le había apretado antes.

                - Tienes una contractura en el romboides mayor y eso hace que los músculos de alrededor también sufran, por eso te duele toda la espalda, el cuello y a veces te llegue el dolor al pecho.

                Jensen asintió asombrado.

                - ¿Eres médico?

                Misha sonrió, pero no le contestó.

                - No quiero masajearte la zona amoratada porque sólo serviría para poner más tenso el músculo, así que lo que podemos hacer ahora es masajear la tensión en los músculos de alrededor para que por lo menos sientas algo de alivio.

                Jensen asintió. Le ponía algo nervioso que volviera a tocarle. No porque lo hiciera mal ni mucho menos, sino porque ese hombre le traspasaba un calor extraño a través de la piel.

                - Necesito que te quites la camisa.

                A pesar de haberle oído perfectamente, Jensen no se movió.

                Misha siguió explicándose.

                - No sé hasta dónde llega el hematoma, y si no lo veo, no sé dónde tengo que poner las manos –respondió con lógica-. Aparte que un masaje sobre la camisa no creo que sirva de mucho.

                En eso tuvo que darle la razón. Jensen se incorporó a su lado y se quedó de rodillas frente a él. Mientras se quitaba los botones de la camisa con agilidad, Misha se levantó y fue a buscar un frasco que había en una esquina de la habitación. Cuando regresó, Jensen ya estaba tumbado boca abajo sin camisa. El moratón no tenía tan mala pinta como se había imaginado.

                - Lo tienes casi curado –Misha tocó suavemente la piel un tanto amarillenta para comprobar que todo iba bien-. Para nuestra próxima sesión ya no tendrás nada.

                - Bien –Jensen no sabía qué decir realmente. Como médico, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, así que se relajó.

                - Te voy a aplicar un aceite que es de eucalipto para que te ayude a relajar el músculo. También contiene diente de león y aloe vera, que te ayudarán a que cure algo más rápido.

                Misha no esperaba que le respondiera. Simplemente daba la información porque siempre lo hacía. Pensaba que la gente debía de saber lo que les aplicaban en el cuerpo. Destapó el tarro y un olor agradable a eucalipto llenó la  habitación. Se echó un poco en las manos y se las masajeó para calentarlas. Una vez listas, las puso sobre la piel.

                Jensen sintió sus dedos largos y calientes recorrerle toda la zona. Notaba cómo pasaba con cuidado sobre el hematoma, aplicando una fina capa del ungüento.

                - Voy a rodear la zona afectada –puso las manos sobre el músculo redondo mayor y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente.

                Misha ejercía la presión justa y apenas pasaron un par de minutos, Jensen se sentía mucho mejor. Era como si le hubieran quitado años de encima. Y eso que sólo le había masajeado dos músculos. No quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría cuando le diera un masaje completo. La sensación era muy placentera y rodeó la zona afectada sin rozarla si quiera.

                - Ahora date la vuelta, Jensen.

                Jensen obedeció. Rodó sobre su costado y se dio la vuelta sin problemas.

                - Estira el brazo –Misha esperó a que el otro se moviera para guiarle y ponerle el brazo a su lado. Eso permitió que estirara el resto de los músculos. Le miró detenidamente el pecho y luego, como sabiendo el lugar exacto, puso dos dedos sobre la piel y apretó ligeramente.

                - Te voy a masajear el pectoral mayor para que notes algo más de alivio en la zona.

                Jensen volvió a asentir. Ahora que estaba boca arriba podía mirar a ese hombre, aunque no fue capaz. Misha parecía estar concentrado en lo que hacía, pero no quería que notara que lo estaba mirando. Decidió centrarse en otra cosa y bajó la cabeza para ver esos dedos sobre su pecho.

                Entonces lo vio.

                Era un bulto grande y ostentoso que salía de sus propios pantalones. ¡Madre de Dios! ¿Se había empalmado sin darse cuenta? Mortificado, miró a Misha para ver si éste se había dado cuenta, pero parecía centrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Jensen se obligó a relajarse, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más grande veía que se ponía. Sin avisar, se levantó de un salto y fue a buscar la camisa y el resto de sus cosas para ponérselas. Misha se quedó arrodillado mirándole.

                - ¿Te he hecho daño?

                - ¿Qué? –disimuló-. No. No. Es que me acabo de acordar que tenía que recoger un traje de la tintorería para una reunión que tengo mañana. Ya casi van a cerrar y tengo que darme prisa.

                Cuando terminó de colocarse todo deprisa y de mala manera, se volvió ligeramente para despedirse.

                - Ha sido un placer, de verdad. Gracias por todo. Me siento mucho mejor –las palabras le salieron atropelladamente mientras abría la puerta y salía disparado por el pasillo.

                Misha se quedó ahí de rodillas. Miró el tarro que seguía a su lado, le cerró el tapón y durante un rato bastante largo se quedó así, meditando sobre la reacción de Jensen.

 

 


	3. Reflexiona con lentitud, pero ejecuta rápidamente tus decisiones. (Sócrates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay dos cosas que me gustan en esta vida; una es escribir, la otra es arrastrar al lado oscuro a pequeñas jovenzuelas recién salidas del cascarón XD
> 
> Quiero dedicar este capítulo a @Ma5rina. La conocí el otro día y me da tanto placer arrastrarla al infierno conmigo, que he tenido que dedicarle este capi. Bueno, por eso y porque el otro día fue su cumple.
> 
> Un beso chata. Ha sido un placer conocerte!! <3

 

 

El fin de semana fue una tortura. Jensen deseó haber borrado ese jueves de su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan abochornado y eso que no estaba seguro de que Misha se hubiera dado cuenta. Aunque le daba igual; no se sentía así desde que tenía catorce años y se _emocionó_ demasiado en un concierto de George Michael. El problema ahora estaba en que el martes se acercaba impasible y con él una nueva clase. Podía inventarse cualquier historia para no ir, pero Jared acabaría enterándose, y aunque no le había dicho cómo sería su venganza, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no sería nada bueno.

                Cuando terminó con la última paciente, miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de la consulta y se quedó pensando. Podía inventarse algo e ir casi al final de la clase, o podía simplemente no aparecer. Estaba en todo su derecho de rehusarse a ir si quería, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejar tirado a Misha. Y ese dato era curioso a la vez que perturbador porque no conocía de nada a ese tío. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apellido, pero no quería fallarle.

                Refunfuñando, cogió la mochila que había preparado esa mañana por si las moscas y caminó hacia el coche.

                Llegó puntual. Aparcó próximo al centro de yoga y caminó despacio hacia la puerta. A su vez entraban más personas. No sabía muy bien si serían de su mismo grupo, pero Jensen se mantuvo a un lado intentando mimetizarse con el ambiente.

                Misha salió a recibirle y todos le saludaron cordialmente.

                - Grupo –se dirigió a todos en general-. Tenemos un nuevo miembro. Se llama Jensen y comenzará hoy –cuando terminó de hablar atravesó el vestíbulo y caminó hacia una puerta que había al fondo-. Voy a buscar más velas. Id cambiándoos y esperadme.

                Todos asintieron. Varios de los asistentes, la mayoría mujeres, se acercaron a Jensen para darle la bienvenida y enseñarle los vestuarios donde podía cambiarse.  Luego fueron a una sala bastante grande también con el suelo forrado con un tatami de color azul y cristaleras a un lado que dejaban pasar los últimos rayos de sol.

                Intentando pasar desapercibido, Jensen se sentó al fondo en una esquina. No eran muchos  los integrantes. Unos doce contando con él, pero como no conocía nada de aquello, lo mejor era hacerse invisible.

                Cuando Misha apareció, los saludó a todos inclinando la cabeza hacia delante y uniendo las dos manos a la altura del pecho mientras decía algo. Jensen no lo entendió. El resto de la clase sí y le respondieron de igual manera al saludo. Él se sintió un poco tonto por no saber seguirles, pero decidió tomárselo con calma. Imitó al resto de sus compañeros cuando se sentaron en el suelo. Entonces, Misha apagó la luz y la habitación sólo quedó iluminada por varias velas colocadas alrededor. Una música suave y rítmica se oía a lo lejos y  para nada entorpecía el ambiente. Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Misha, y Jensen se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Intentaba entender qué tenía que hacer ahora. Quizás esos momentos fueran para reflexionar, tranquilizarse o algo, por eso respiró hondo y se obligó a poner la mente en blanco. Pero no pudo. La voz suave y calmada de Misha, tan profunda que parecía envolverle, lo empeoró todo porque le retumbaba en la cabeza y ya no fue capaz de hacer nada.

                - Vamos a empezar hoy con ejercicios básicos para calentar. Haremos el Dandasama –caminó despacio entre medio de los alumnos mientras estos hacían la postura correcta. Mientras caminaba, les recordó cómo era la postura-. Tenéis que sentaros con la espalda totalmente recta y las piernas juntas y estiradas. Apoyad las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de las caderas y rotáis de un lado a otro. Imaginad que vuestra espalda es como un bastón de energía que sube y baja por vuestro cuerpo –Misha se agachó para indicarle a una mujer que mantuviera los dedos de los pies en tensión y hacia arriba-. Eso es.

                Jensen miró a la mujer que tenía más próximo a él y la imitó. Él no podía imaginarse nada de un bastón de energía. Le dolía el culo de estar así sentado, pero nada más.

                Pasados no más de un par de minutos, Misha siguió caminando entre ellos.

                - Ahora tumbaos boca arriba y encoged las piernas agarrándolas contra el pecho con los dos brazos. Vamos a hacer el Apanasana durante dos minutos –hizo una pausa esperando que todos obedecieran-. Meceos lentamente. Notad cómo con cada balanceo os vais desprendiendo de esa sensación que os estorba y os molesta. Esa inquietud que no os deja avanzar hacia delante.

                Jensen se balanceó y lo único que notó fue el músculo de la espalda quejándose por la postura. No supo cómo, pero de pronto Misha estuvo arrodillado a su lado.

                - No hagas esta postura si te duele la espalda –le susurró acercándose demasiado a él-. Túmbate boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos estirados a los lados –se estiró para colocarle el brazo que estaba más alejado de él-. Ahora respira hondo y relájate. Te noto muy tenso.

                ¿Tenso? ¿Que si estaba tenso? No, él no estaba tenso; sólo podrían haberle puesto un par de motores a ambos lados del cuerpo y haberle autopropulsado hacia la luna. Jensen habría roto la barrera de la luz y el sonido en cuestión de nanosegundos. Si eso no era estar tenso, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo.

                Misha se alejó  hablando igual de despacio, ejerciendo una cadencia relajante en la forma en que decía cada una de las palabras. Y Jensen se habría relajado, pero ese leve roce y esa simple frase le habían mandado la paz mental a freír espárragos. Ahora no estaba sólo tenso; estaba tenso y empalmado. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y controlar la respiración. Estaba ahí para algo, ¿no?

                - Ahora vamos a estirar la cintura y los riñones haciendo el Setu Bandha Sarvangasana. Apoyad bien los pies sobre el suelo separando ligeramente las piernas y elevad las caderas todo lo que podáis en el aire. Luego extended los brazos sobre el suelo y dobladlos hasta apoyar las manos sobre las caderas. Talón y rodilla tienen que estar en un ángulo recto –Misha siguió caminando entre ellos-. Levantad todo lo máximo que podáis y aguantad al menos treinta segundos. Bajad y repetid.

                Todos comenzaron a hacerle caso. El clima de la clase era relajado y tranquilo. Era como una burbuja alejada del mundo donde el tiempo no existía y donde no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Todos excepto Jensen, que se sentía como si lo hubieran expulsado de esa aura de paz en cuestión de segundos. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba intentando no caer presa del pánico. No podía hacer esa postura sin que se le notase la evidente erección. Aunque la habitación estaba medio a oscuras, la luz de las velas eran más que suficientes para delatarle.

                Su cuerpo se echó a temblar cuando vio los pies de Misha a su lado. El hueso del tobillo se veía a medias por debajo de la pernera del pantalón y Jensen tuvo que reconocer que esa visión no le ayudó en absoluto a controlarse.

                Misha se arrodilló a su lado.

                - ¿Te duele?

                Jensen apretó los dientes. ¿Que si le dolía el qué? Porque ahora mismo estaba sufriendo una embolia.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que si te duele la espalda con este ejercicio.

                Jensen no fue hábil. Tendría que haberle dicho que le dolía mucho la espalda, que se había mareado por el dolor o que tenía que tomarse la pastilla, y así habría encontrado una excusa plausible para salir de allí. Pero no lo hizo; se quedó tumbado mirando el techo.

                - Yo… aún no la he hecho.

                ¡Gilipollas!

                Misha se arrodilló al lado de su cadera derecha y metió una mano por debajo.

                - Yo te ayudo –se ofreció y ejerció fuerza para que subiera las caderas.

                Jensen se resistió. No quería subirlas, porque si lo hacía y Misha no se apartaba, era muy posible que le diera en la cara. La visión que se formó en su cabeza no ayudó en absoluto.

                - Venga, Jensen –el susurro de la voz de Misha sonó más animoso que antes-. Seguro que puedes levantar las caderas. No estás tan mal.

                Y volvió a ejercer presión sobre sus glúteos para instarle a subir las caderas. A Jensen no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Separó algo más las piernas y levantó la pelvis todo lo que pudo. Misha le guió las manos para que las pusiera bajo la zona abdominal y lo guió para realizar bien el ejercicio.

                - Si notas demasiado malestar en el cuello –Misha le rozó la clavícula mientras le hablaba-, baja el cuerpo y súbelo, pero no tan arriba. Lo importante es que los talones y las rodillas estén en línea recta, pero no hace falta que las rodillas y las caderas lo estén.

                Conforme le explicaba, Misha había ido recorriendo con un dedo, del tobillo a la rodilla, como si tuviera que explicarse con mímica porque Jensen no le entendiera. Luego, con ese mismo dedo, recorrió de la rodilla a las caderas.

                Jensen no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Su mente se había quedado atascada en _porfavornometoquesporfavornometoquesporfavornometoques_ una y otra vez mientras notaba el dedo de Misha demasiado próximo a su entrepierna.

                Por suerte para él, Misha no se dio cuenta de nada. Lo dejó haciendo el ejercicio y fue a ayudar a otra mujer que parecía no aclararse con la postura.

  1.                 Uno a uno, fue ejercitando gran parte de los músculos del cuerpo con las diferentes posturas que Misha les fue diciendo. Parecía que no, pero había acabado sudoroso y algo jadeante. Al final de la clase, se tumbaron todos en el suelo y recitaron un mantra mientras se relajaban. Jensen no entendía esos sonidos sordos y vibrantes así que permaneció callado. El caso es que la letanía pareció envolverle y finalmente su cuerpo le dio una tregua concediéndole un poco de paz y relajación. Cuando acabaron, Misha encendió la luz y todos se pusieron de pie. El ambiente era distendido y charlando entre ellos fueron abandonando la habitación. Todos menos Jensen. Se había puesto en pie y no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora. Afortunadamente Misha sí.         



                - Vamos a mi despacho. Allí estaremos más tranquilos.

                Jensen asintió. Recogió su mochila de una esquina y caminó tras él. Iba como en una especie de nube. Posiblemente algunas de esas varitas de incienso no lo fueran realmente, pero le dio igual. Se sentía demasiado bien como para analizar nada.

                - ¿Te ha gustado la clase?

                - Sí. Al principio me he sentido un poco perdido, pero supongo que es normal.

                - Lo es –Misha le indicó que se tumbara con un gesto de la cabeza-. Quítate también la camiseta.

                Jensen asintió. Tiró la camiseta a un lado y se puso boca abajo. Incluso colocó los brazos como le había indicado la otra vez.

                - Muy bien.

                Jensen no tuvo claro si esas palabras de Misha iban por él o por la buena curación que parecía tener el hematoma. Pero le dio igual; le gustó oírlas fuera lo que fuera lo que significase. No podía evitarlo; le gustaba la voz de ese hombre.

                - Aunque está prácticamente curado, voy a esperar un día más para dar un masaje completo –Puso una mano sobre el músculo trapecio y lo masajeó levemente infundiéndole calor con el aceite-. Repetiré el masaje del otro día.

                Jensen asintió. Se relajó y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel. La otra vez no le había prestado la suficiente atención porque estaba demasiado preocupado en que su erección no hiciera un agujero en el tatami. Ese día la sensación era completamente distinta. Ya apenas se acordaba de que se le había puesto dura un rato antes. Ahora sólo quedaba esa sensación placentera y el calor que esas manos le estaban trasmitiendo por toda la espalda.  Sin darse cuenta, se relajó tanto que se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

                Jensen abrió los ojos cuando un ruido se hizo rítmico y comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos. Apenas a dos metros de él, Misha estaba sentado en la postura del loto, con las piernas cruzadas, los pies sobre los muslos, la espalda recta y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas con las palmas hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Ese era el sonido constante que Jensen había escuchado y lo que lo había despertado. Aprovechó que Misha parecía estar con los ojos cerrados para mirarle bien. Llevaba barba de un par de días y parecía algo cansado, pero todo él irradiaba fuerza y ganas. Jensen deseó tocarle, sentirle bajo la palma de su mano. Quería comprobar si podía sentir sobre su piel esa misma fuerza que irradiaba. Y ¿por qué no? quería acariciarle de otra manera. Era hermoso y distinto. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie…

                No sabía explicar muy bien el por qué, pero Jensen supo que ese era el momento para hablar.

                - Me he dormido.

                - Lo sé –Misha parecía tener la mirada fija en él. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el aliento aún entrecortado por la oración y la postura.

                - Tendrías que haberme despertado. Tiene que ser tardísimo y tú tendrás que irte.

                - Suelo rezar y recogerlo todo antes de volver a casa. Tenías tiempo de sobra de dormir un rato.

                Jensen se incorporó. Se puso la camiseta y recogió su mochila. Cuando se puso en pie, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Renovado. Misha lo imitó y lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

                - Jensen –lo llamó antes de irse-. Me gustaría que el próximo día hablásemos de tus otros problemas musculares.

                Jensen lo miró parpadeando algo confundido.

                - ¿Otros problemas musculares?

                - Sí. Te… _tensas_ demasiado –señaló con la cabeza disimuladamente hacia su entrepierna.

                No hubo necesidad de traducir el significado con el que Misha había usado el verbo porque fue claro. Jensen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada.

                - Tu abuela me ha dicho que eres ginecólogo –siguió hablando aprovechando la repentina falta de habla del otro-. Debes de tener serios problemas trabajando.

                Un momento, ¿el capullo ese pensaba que se empalmaba con las mujeres? A Jensen le dieron ganas de darle con la mochila en la cara. Quizás con eso no le hiciera mucho daño, pero luego le daría una paliza. Y de esa sí que no saldría con vida.

                - Yo no tengo ningún problema de _tensiones_ –fue lo único que Jensen atinó a responder antes de verse arrastrado por Misha, que lo había cogido suavemente del brazo y lo guiaba hacia la entrada.

                - No te preocupes. La negación es una fase, pero avanzaremos por ella y la superaremos.

                Jensen quiso responderle, pero cuando reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde; lo había plantado en medio de la calle y había cerrado la puerta. Le dieron ganas de volver y aporrear el cristal. ¿Quién diablos se había creído el guaperas ese que era? ¿Un salido? ¿Un reprimido? ¡La culpa la tenía él por arrimarse y tocarle demasiado!

                Cabreado como nunca en su vida, Jensen llegó hasta el coche. Se montó y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Al diablo con la relajación y los pensamientos positivos.

 

 

 

                Jared no daba señales de vida y eso que le había dejado veinte mensajes de voz en el móvil. Jensen sabía que su amigo seguía vivito y coleando porque había visitado su FaceBook y no hacía más que encontrar videos cutrosos que había subido de Youtube. Entonces Jensen fue radical; cogió su teléfono móvil y le dejó un mensaje por whatsapp.

                _“No voy a ir más a las clases de yoga. Véngate como quieras. Me da igual”_

Jared lo llamó en el acto.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Jared no le dejó que respondiera a su pregunta y siguió hablando-. Mira que te he dicho miles de veces que tienes que ser paciente para hacer amigos nuevos, Jensen. Habrás estudiado medicina, pero lo básico que se aprende en los recreos cuando estás en el colegio te lo has saltado.

                - No vas a provocarme. Me da lo mismo.

                - ¿Me explicas lo que ha pasado?

                - Si te callas lo haré.

                - Si me callo no sabrás lo que opino y por consiguiente no sabrás si me he callado porque quiero escucharte o porque no te he entendido.

                - Jared…

                - Qué poco humor tienes –suspiró-. A ver, ¿qué te ha pasado?

                Entonces a Jensen le entró la duda. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que su profesor de yoga había insinuado que era una especie de salido? ¿Que se había empalmado dos veces con él? Decirle eso a Jared era como darle a un mono un frasco lleno de purpurina y pegamento; las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

                - Ese tío me cae mal –mintió para salir del paso.

                - ¿Y? Tienes que ir a sus clases, Jensen, no invitarle a tu cumpleaños.

                - Me da igual –repitió por trigésimo octava vez en lo que llevaba de conversación.-. No pienso volver.

                - Está bien. Tú me has obligado a esto –anunció antes de aclararse la voz-. Este viernes tu familia tiene una cena en el Four Seasons con un antiguo amigo de la familia que es banquero, o petrolero, o pilota el Halcón Milenario o algo así, ¿no?  Voy a llamar a tu abuela para ver qué va a ponerse. Para ir conjuntados.

                Jensen colgó el teléfono.

 

 

 

                Cuando llegó el jueves a yoga, el resto de sus compañeros le saludaron amigablemente. Jensen se obligó a ser amable. Ninguno de ellos tenía culpa de que su profesor de yoga fuera un capullo integral. Fue a cambiarse y cuando entró en la clase, se sentó en la misma esquina de la vez anterior. Intentó fusionarse con el tatami cuando se tumbó a esperar a que comenzara la clase. Esta vez se sentía con algo más de control de su parte porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, había ido preparado; se había masturbado antes de ir. Lo consideró un pre calentamiento para la clase de yoga y una forma segura de que su miembro no tuviera ganas de juerga en el momento más inoportuno.

                Misha entró, saludó como siempre hacía y apagó la luz. Tras unos minutos de silencio escuchando una serie de voces graves y rítmicas venir de un altavoz, Misha comenzó a caminar entre ellos como era normal en él.

                - Quedaos en el suelo. Vamos a empezar con  el Ardha Padmasana. En esta postura –siguió explicando mientras sus alumnos erguían la espalda, cruzaban las piernas y ponían las manos con las palmas hacia arriba sobre las rodillas-, meditaremos los actos que hemos llevado a cabo durante esta semana y las consecuencias que hemos tenido con respecto a ellos. Reflexionaremos y nos prepararemos para la clase de hoy.

                Jensen, que había seguido los pasos de la mujer de al lado, levantó una ceja. Eso de “preparase para  la clase de hoy” le sonó a la profesora de _Fama_ cuando decía _“La Fama cuesta y aquí es donde vais a empezar a pagar con sudor“_. Obviamente la situación no era la misma, pero podía ver a Misha igual de mandona que aquella mujer.

                Y no se equivocó. El recorrido que hicieron en esa clase por diferentes posturas del yoga bien podían haberlo matado directamente. Jensen no era tan elástico ni por asomo, pero la mujer que tenía al lado parecía ser de goma. Él se la quedó mirando varias veces, asombrado de que no se rompiera por la mitad. Entonces fue cuando vio a Misha. Ese hombre se doblaba y giraba sobre sí mismo como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado especialmente para eso. Era elegante en sus movimientos, y todo lo que hacía parecía sencillo y fácil aunque no lo fuera.

  1.                 Durante unos minutos se quedó sentado en el suelo, con las piernas medio flexionadas y sudando, intentando hacer algo parecido a la postura de Parivrtta Janu Sirsasana, cuando lo pudo apreciar de cerca; Misha se había arrodillado junto a la mujer que estaba delante de él para corregirle el ejercicio. Entonces, a pesar de la poca luz, Jensen pudo apreciar la frente y el cuello ligeramente perlados por gotitas de sudor. Incluso la camiseta parecía habérsele pegado más al cuerpo. Durante varios segundos Jensen ni parpadeó. La llama de la vela que brillaba detrás de Misha le confería una luz casi mística, haciéndole brillar la piel de una manera descaradamente erótica.          



                Jensen se alegró de haber liberado tensiones antes de ir, porque estaba seguro de que si no, a esas alturas, ya estaría empalmado y dolorido.

 

                Cuando la clase acabó, Jensen recogió su mochila y caminó despacio hacia el despacho de Misha. Había salido un par de minutos antes cargando con las velas para guardarlas. Conforme iba llegando a la sala, comenzó a sentirse raro. Tenía y quería explicarle que él no era un salido, que era un profesional en su trabajo y sobre todo, que no le gustaban las mujeres. Incluso memorizó algunas frases para poder sacar la conversación. Quería aclarar ese malentendido de sus _tensiones_ cuanto antes. El problema fue que cuando apareció Misha, Jensen se olvidó de todo.

                Si verle a la luz de las velas, medio oculto por la oscuridad, había sido un gran descubrimiento, ahora de cerca no había escapatoria posible.

                - ¿Empezamos? –Misha abrió la puerta y pasó antes que él.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Había olido la piel de Misha, su sudor. Y no fue en absoluto desagradable. Ese hombre olía como una varita de incienso. Quizás fuera así, producto de pasar tantas horas allí metido, rodeado de varitas aromáticas por todas partes. O quizás es que realmente Misha olía así.

                Obligándose a respirar profundamente, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

                - Voy a poner un par de velas y apagaré la luz.

                Jensen asintió mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado. Iba a decir algo. Había estado ensayando, pero no se acordaba de lo que era.

                - Quiero enseñarte un par de cosas –Misha se arrodilló sobre el tatami y esperó a que Jensen lo imitara. Cuando lo hizo, siguió hablando-. Junta las palmas de las manos como si estuvieras rezando y llévalas al pecho.

                Jensen lo hizo.

                - Puedes también llevar las manos cerca de la boca, sobre la frente o sobre la cabeza –añadió-. Ahora di [_Namaste_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namaste) _._

                - Namaste –la voz de Jensen fue clara y precisa, pronunciando igual que Misha.

                - Perfecto –lo elogió-.  Namaste se usa para decir hola y adiós. Viene del sánscrito y aquí lo usamos para empezar y terminar todas las clases. Es una muestra de respeto.

                Jensen asintió. Así que esa era la palabra rara que Misha decía siempre que llegaba a la clase y los demás le respondían.

                - Gracias por enseñármela –Jensen sonrió levemente-. No sabía qué decíais.

                Misha le devolvió la media sonrisa, indicando que ya se había dado cuenta de que no lo sabía.

                - No todos los profesores la hacen –le aclaró-, pero a mí me gusta. Es una muestra de respeto mutuo entre todos.

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Lo miraba fijamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos tan azules.

                - ¿Te ha dolido la espalda estos días?

                - ¿Qué? –Jensen tuvo que mover la cabeza para romper el contacto visual y así poder hacerle caso.

                - Que si te ha dolido la espalda estos días.

                - No, bueno, sí –cerró los ojos consciente de que se estaba liando. Cuando los abrió hizo el firme propósito de explicarse mejor-. Ya no tengo señal del hematoma y al parecer se ha curado perfectamente, pero me siguen doliendo varios músculos.

                - Hoy iremos a por ellos –Misha se levantó y fue a por el aceite-. Quítate la camiseta y túmbate.

                Jensen obedeció y se tumbó mientras esperaba a que el otro llegara.

                - Hoy voy a darte un masaje completo. Comenzaré por el cuello e iremos bajando –abrió el tapón y se echó un poco en las manos-. Estira los brazos como siempre.

                De nuevo Jensen lo obedeció sin rechistar. Luego comenzó el masaje. Primero en un hombro y luego en el otro. Misha tuvo que cambiar de lado varias veces para abarcarle bien el centro de la espalda y los dorsales. Jensen tenía una espalda ancha y fuerte y costaba llegar al otro lado y ejercer la misma presión en ambas partes.

                - Voy a sentarme sobre tu trasero para alcanzar bien en ambas zonas a la vez.

                Las palabras de Misha llegaron tarde al cerebro de Jensen, justo cuando Misha ya se había colocado a horcajadas sobre él. La reacción fue instantánea y esta vez estaba seguro de que el tatami iba a tener un triste recuerdo suyo.

                Misha se echó hacia delante para alcanzar bien los hombros y los omoplatos. Ejercer la misma presión en ambas partes era fundamental, pero Jensen ya no sentía nada en su espalda; toda su atención y sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en ese calor que se aplastaba contra su culo. Porque Misha parecía estar ardiendo. Era algo normal si tenía en cuenta que había estado haciendo ejercicio, pero cada vez que se echaba hacia delante para alcanzar sus hombros, Jensen notaba que algo se apretaba entre las nalgas y que quizás no debería de estar notando.

                Comenzó a percibir la música algo más fuerte. Quizás sus oídos se estuvieran agudizando. Entonces Misha comenzó a murmurar algo siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. No parecía decir nada concreto, o al menos nada que Jensen entendiese, sólo un [Om](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVM8ZYODKng&feature=related) que le hacía vibrar la voz. Y ya no solo eso, sino que su cuerpo también vibraba haciendo que el suyo se dejase llevar por esa sensación.

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Podía notar la paz y la tranquilidad alrededor de él. Notaba como si una puerta que había estado durante mucho tiempo cerrada y oculta dentro de él, ahora había comenzado a abrirse.

                Misha le masajeó el centro de la espalda, haciendo girar las manos infundiéndole calor. Jensen gimió por la sensación tan placentera de notar cómo los nudos de sus músculos se iban deshaciendo dando paso a una increíble sensación de bienestar. Inconsciente y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, elevó el trasero buscando algo más de fricción con Misha.

                Perplejo por lo que acababa de hacer, Jensen abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Dios Santo, acababa de restregarse contra su profesor de yoga como si fuera un gatito ronroneando ante un plato de leche. Se mordió  los labios y cerró los ojos, rezando para que Misha no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Así parecía haber sido; Misha seguía orando, si eso era orar, y no había interrumpido en ningún momento la presión de sus manos. De hecho, volvió a repetir el  mismo masaje, apretando y deshaciendo los nudos y tensiones en la espalda de Jensen. Éste apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a gemir. Eso sí pudo controlarlo, pero el movimiento del trasero se le fue totalmente de las manos. De nuevo elevó las caderas buscando algo más de fricción. Esta vez pareció encontrarla y un bulto que juraría que no estaba ahí antes le salió al encuentro.

                Jensen empezó a ponerse nervioso. Misha parecía no enterarse de nada. De hecho ni siquiera había dejado de rezar. Jensen en su lugar ya se habría perdido de lo que estaba diciendo y se le habría secado la boca. Entonces decidió probar una vez más., cerciorarse de que esa sensación era real y no inventada; Volvió a elevar las caderas haciendo una ondulación con la espalda y arremetió contra Misha. Éste le clavó los dedos en la espalda. Podía haber sido parte del masaje, Jensen no podía jurarlo, pero le había devuelto el roce, restregándose contra su trasero y saliéndole al encuentro.

                Cuando pensó que se volvería loco por las sensaciones, la voz de Misha retumbó en la sala y fue como un vaso de agua fría.

                - Jensen. Tenemos que hablar de tus tensiones. ¿Recuerdas?

                Jensen abrió los ojos, esta vez siendo totalmente consciente de dónde estaba y con quién. Se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas sin avisar a Misha, lo que provocó que éste se cayera de culo tras él sobre el tatami.

                - Namaste –dijo con vez grave y seria. Luego desapareció de nuevo.

                Misha no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Sí que estaba siendo complicado comunicarse con él. Iba a tener que emplear otra táctica y usarla ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional (Buda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capi es para Wada, que luego dice que no le dedico nada ;)  
> un beso, chata!

 

  
  


**Capítulo 4:**

**El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional (Buda)**

 

 

\- ¿A dónde dices que tenemos que ir?

Jared suspiró y se lo volvió a contar.

\- A Walmart. Me he comprado un sillón y en mi coche no cabe.

\- Pues que te lo lleven a casa –Jensen enfundaba y desenfundaba el capuchón del bolígrafo algo nervioso-. Tengo mucho lío en la consulta, Jared.

\- Si me lo traen a casa entonces no me aplican el descuento. Venga, sólo será un rato esta tarde a última hora.

Jensen levantó una ceja. Esa tarde tenía una clase de yoga. Clase a la que todavía no había decidido si ir o no. Cada vez que se acordaba del refrote que se había pegado con Misha, se le subían los colores a la cara. ¡Qué vergüenza! Había analizado la situación y seguramente todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Que Misha se hubiera restregado contra él seguramente se debía a que el pobre hombre intentaba mantener el equilibrio intentando hacer su trabajo mientras él jugaba a ser un torito salvaje. ¿Y si al final iba a resultar que tenía un problema de _tensiones?_

\- ¿Sigues ahí? –la voz de Jared resonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, sí –Jensen tenía que ser cuidadoso si quería jugar bien sus cartas y librarse de las clases de esa tarde sin que su amigo se vengara de él-. Está bien. Dime a qué hora te recojo.

\- ¿Puedes salir antes del trabajo?

\- Tengo expedientes pendientes por rellenar, pero no pasará nada si los dejo para mañana –puso voz de víctima para que Jared se apiadara de él-. Todo sea por ayudar a un amigo.

\- Genial. Te paso a buscar, dejo el coche ahí aparcado y vamos en el tuyo.

\- Hecho.

\- Gracias, tío. Te debo una.

Jensen sonrió y colgó el teléfono. No, se la debía él porque así tenía una buena excusa para no ir a yoga sin faltar a su palabra.

 

Cuando Jared llegó, se montaron en el todoterreno de Jensen, pero Jared insistió en conducir. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Jensen al darse cuenta que su amigo había estacionado en doble fila frente al centro de yoga. Sin comprender, lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Hoy tienes clase.

\- Ya, pero mucho más tarde. Me has llamado para que te ayude y…

\- Jensen, Jensen, Jensen –Jared negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba-. ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

\- ¿Realmente tengo que responder a eso?

\- Un buen amigo, leal y sincero, me habría dicho “Jared, tengo yoga esta tarde y sabes que no puedo faltar” –Jared lo imitó pero usando voz de mujer.

\- Yo no hablo así.

\- Has intentado engañarme.

\- No me he acordado de que tenía hoy yoga –mintió a ver si colaba.

Jared decidió ignorar lo que decía.

\- Voy a dejártela pasar sin cobrármela, Jensen, porque soy tu amigo y soy muy buena persona. Otro en mi lugar ya estaría tramando su venganza.

Jensen se cruzó de brazos y sacó morros, señal de que se estaba enfadando.

\- Eres la hostia, Jared; me pides que te ayude a cargar un sofá, me sacas del trabajo, te apoderas de mi coche y encima me acusas de ser desleal –se volvió y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿A que vas tú sólo y no te dejo el coche?

\- Aquí es cuando demuestro que soy amigo tuyo y te demuestro que creo en ti dejándote en yoga mientras yo voy a recoger una fundas que tu abuela muy amablemente me ha hecho para el sofá –le sonrió enseñándole sus dos maravillosos hoyuelos-. Volveré en una hora, te recogeré, e iremos a por el sofá.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula.

\- No he traído ropa.

\- Sé que llevas la mochila para cambiarte en el maletero.

Durante varios segundos hubo un duelo de miradas. Cuando Jensen supo que había perdido. Se bajó del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del centro sin dirigirle la palabra. Deliberadamente Jared se quedó esperando a que entrara mientras sonreía. Con suerte, el vestíbulo estaría vacío. Jensen vería por las cristaleras que Jared se marchaba y saldría fuera a esperarle, pero… ¿cuándo había tenido Jensen suerte? Misha salió en ese momento alertado por el sonido de la puerta y se lo quedó mirando.

\- Jensen –se acercó a él sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jensen se volvió sorprendido. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria posible.

\- He salido antes del trabajo y he pensado que podía adelantar la clase de yoga.

Misha lo miró sin comprender bien.

\- Yo tengo clase ahora.

\- Ah, perfecto –sonrió como si la idea fuera lo mejor que hubiera escuchado en la vida-. Me apunto.

\- ¿Te apuntas? –repitió como si no le creyera-. ¿Quieres entrar a la clase?

\- Claro. Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho, ¿no crees?

Misha lo miró de forma rara, pero no le dijo nada. Entonces asintió como si hubiera cambiado de pronto de idea.

\- Bien. Cámbiate. Así podrás ayudarme –le dijo mirándole cómo iba vestido-. Te espero en esa clase de ahí, en la número dos.

Jensen asintió y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse. Tendría que haberle preguntado qué era eso de ayudarle. Él era nuevo en yoga. Llevaba literalmente tres clases. Pero bueno, por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Misha.

Quizás no debió hacerlo.

Cuando entró en la clase que le había indicado, diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él; Diez mujeres y las diez embarazadas.

\- Chicas –Misha caminó hacia Jensen y lo obligó a entrar en la clase-. Os presento al doctor Ackles. Es ginecólogo en el centro y va a ayudarnos en la clase de hoy.

Jensen lo miró aún mudo por el asombro. Se limitó a mirar a las mujeres que lo habían saludado alegremente. Éstas esperaban que les dijera algo.

\- Yo… -tosió intentando ganar unos segundos para saber qué decir-, mi especialidad es la ginecología y no la obstetricia, pero puedo ayudaros en lo más básico.

\- No te preocupes Jensen, que no estás aquí para reconocer a ninguna de mis chicas –Misha les guiñó un ojos y ellas sonrieron encantadas-. Hoy vamos a aprender a relajarnos y a liberar tensiones usando la técnica del control de la respiración. Me imagino que algunas mujeres cuando van a tu consulta estarán nerviosas. ¿Cómo haces para que se calmen?

Jensen sonrió nervioso. Buena pregunta. Y si hubiera sabido la respuesta, esa monja no le habría dado aquella patada ni lo habría tirado de la silla dejándole medio muerto de dolor en el suelo. Por suerte su ingenio salió a su rescate.

\- Misha, ¿qué te parece si practicamos primero y luego lo explico para que ellas lo entiendan mejor?

Misha lo miró, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Jensen disimuló un suspiro de alivio. Que lo usara como supuesta embarazada para explicar qué músculos tenía que relajar no fue del todo desagradable. Rodar por el suelo para buscar una postura cómoda lo fue más. Al principio pensó que se sentiría más cohibido, no por las mujeres, porque estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellas, sino por la situación en sí. Él siempre había sido el médico, pero nunca se había planteado estar al otro lado. Lo vulnerable que podía llegar a sentirse una persona ante una situación como era esa; desnudarse ante extraños, dar a luz, o simplemente vivir determinadas experiencias. Al final la clase le acabó gustando.

Cuando acabaron, varias de las mujeres se acercaron a él para preguntarle algunas cosas y Jensen descubrió que se acababa de ganar varias futuras pacientes para su consulta.

\- Jensen, ¿me ayudas?

Jensen despidió a la última de las embarazadas y se volvió para mirarle. Misha estaba recogiendo los cojines del suelo.

\- Son de mi despacho –le informó mientras se agachaba a por más-. ¿Me ayudas a llevarlos?

\- Claro –Jensen recogió unos cuantos y lo siguió por el vestíbulo y el pasillo-. Ha sido una clase interesante.

\- Sí. Y de eso me gustaría de hablar contigo. Hoy has estado muy relajado en la clase y…

Jensen no le dejó terminar.

\- Si vas a hablarme de mis _tensiones,_ ahórratelo –se paró tras él mientras Misha sacaba una llave del bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Cuando entraron siguió hablando-. Porque a mí no me pasa absolutamente nada. No soy un enfermo, ni un salido, y sobre todo soy un profesional en mi trabajo.

Misha se volvió hacia él para mirarle con el ceño fruncido y aún cargado de cojines. Jensen estaba demasiado cerca de él, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció informarle.

\- Sé que de las tres clases que he tenido contigo, las tres veces me… -Jensen cerró ligeramente los ojos buscando la palabra correcta, pero no la encontró-… me he empalmado. Pero no ha sido por estar rodeado de mujeres o porque me excite verlas, ¿vale? Soy gay y no me gustan las mujeres. De hecho ni siquiera suelo empalmarme con la mayoría de los tíos –acabó gruñendo-. Sólo contigo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos minutos. Jensen no sabía si toda esa perorata que le había echado había servido para algo o no.

\- Así que –Jensen ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto algo chulesco para darle a entender que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo-, ya tienes toda la información que buscabas.

Misha lo miró seriamente, soltó los cojines dejándolos caer a su alrededor y se acercó más a él.

\- Lo último que has dicho era lo único que necesitaba saber –sin prisa alguna levantó los brazos y los colocó encima de los hombros de Jensen. Abrió la palma de las manos subiendo por su cuello para acariciarle el pelo por detrás de las orejas, haciendo que los dedos pulgares rozaran esa sensible piel y provocando que Jensen se contrajera por la sensación. Finalmente lo acabó besando.

Jensen no fue consciente de que su corazón había empezado a ir muy rápido, como tampoco se dio cuenta de que el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo había comenzado a vibrar. Estaba esperando ese beso, y cuando Misha se lo dio, se hundió en él.

Misha le rozó los labios suavemente, buscándole con los suyos pero retrocediendo a su terreno. Quería que fuera Jensen el que diera el paso, el que lo besara y el que ejerciera su fuerza sobre él. Y Jensen lo hizo. Soltó los cojines que aún tenía agarrados y cerró los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo estrechó contra él y eso fue demasiado placentero como para describirlo con palabras. Subió las manos por su espalda y lo acarició acercándole más a su cuerpo. Echó el cuello hacia delante, buscando esos labios que había probado apenas unos segundos atrás pero que aún no había tenido suficiente de ellos.

Le mordió el labio inferior suavemente, esperando la autorización no hablada de Misha para seguir con eso. La respuesta llegó en el acto sin hacerse esperar; separó los labios invitándole a que entrara. Y Jensen no lo dudó. Durante unos minutos estuvo perdido en sus besos, en el sabor de su boca, en el calor que le transmitía ese cuerpo, en la increíble sensación de tenerle en sus brazos. Quizás fuera por las clases de yoga, o quizás fuera Misha, pero Jensen jamás había sido tan consciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo como hasta ahora. Y no estaba hablando de las reacciones físicas comunes, sino de las que estaban ahí pero que apenas había reparado en ellas antes, como en la sensación de tener su estómago pegado al de él y notar cómo respiraban al mismo ritmo, o sentir las caderas junto a las suyas. Su aliento, sus manos despeinándole y enredándose en su pelo. Jensen podía seguir así todo el día. Quizás no fuera el yoga, posiblemente no lo fuera. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que todas esas reacciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo eran por Misha. Simple y llanamente. La forma en que hablaba, cómo respiraba, lo increíblemente bien que olía aunque estuviera sudando… Jensen ahogó un gruñido cuando la lengua de Misha salió a su encuentro. Jugó con ella y le respondió de igual manera. Joder, se sentía tan bien…

\- Creo que eso que lleva un rato vibrando es tu móvil –Misha deshizo el beso y lo miró con los ojos entornados y sin soltarle-. O quizás es que te alegras demasiado de verme.

Jensen sonrió por la broma. Tuvo que deshacer el abrazo para responder. Era Jared. Apretó una tecla y respondió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo de ti haría que me devolvieran el dinero porque te noto igual de relajado que un cocodrilo al acecho de una presa.

\- ¿Me has llamado para decirme eso? Estoy en clase –mintió a medias. De hecho seguía con el profesor de yoga. Lo que no había especificado era qué estaba haciendo con él.

\- Qué borde eres a veces –respondió-. Estoy fuera esperándote. No tardes.

Ambos colgaron a la vez y Jensen levantó la mirada para mirar a Misha.

\- Tengo que irme. Un amigo me está esperando para que le ayude con un par de cosas.

Misha asintió.

\- Y yo tengo clase –sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Jensen lo miró y se dio cuenta.

\- Menos mal que hoy no tengo que ir a tu clase, porque seguramente acabaría teniendo un serio problema con las mujeres de alrededor –bromeó-. O con mi profesor de yoga, que piensa que soy un obseso.

Misha no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el teléfono vibró de nuevo.

\- Deberías irte ya porque tu amigo no parece por la labor de esperar.

\- Nos vemos el próximo día.

\- Sí –Misha se volvió hacia la puerta-. Te acompaño.

Cuando salieron al vestíbulo, Jared estaba allí dentro. Al ver aparecer a su amigo caminó hacia él decidido. Jensen se echó a un lado para presentarles.

\- Misha, te presento a Jared, un viejo amigo –luego se volvió para seguir con las presentaciones-. Jared, te presento a Misha. Es mi profesor de yoga.

Ambos se tendieron la mano amigablemente, pero además de eso Jared tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- La verdad es que tú pegas más con los gustos de Nana que ese dios de ébano.

Jensen abrió los ojos como platos por el comentario. Se dio la vuelta y lo empujó ligeramente hacia la puerta.

\- Espérame en el coche, Jared. Enseguida voy.

Jared se despidió a lo lejos y caminó hacia la puerta. Jensen se volvió hacia Misha, que se había quedado pensativo analizando las palabras de Jared.

\- ¿Dios de ébano? –le preguntó sin comprender.

\- Por favor, no le hagas caso –Jensen sonrió forzosamente intentando hacerle ver que a Jared le faltaba más de un tornillo. Posiblemente fuera así-. De pequeño se comía la plastilina pensando que así sería más alto.

Misha miró a través de las cristaleras para ver cómo el amigo de Jensen se subía a un todoterreno que estaba mal estacionado en la calle. Luego volvió la mirada hacia él sonriendo.

\- Pues parece que dio resultado.

 

 

 

La semana comenzó mal para Jensen. Traci se había dado de baja por haber pillado un resfriado monumental y a Jensen no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo él todo solo. Sin enfermera y sin secretaria, apenas tenía tiempo de nada más. Entraba en la consulta a primera hora de la mañana y salía casi a media noche. Y parecía que jamás terminaba de rellenar historiales de pacientes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo de ir a yoga, la primera reacción fue alegrarse, pues no podía olvidar que había sido Jared el que lo había obligado a ir, pero luego pensó en Misha. Había pensado en él y en ese beso que se dieron unas mil veces a lo largo de esos días, y no podía entender cómo de pronto había pasado de ser persona no grata en su vida a desear verle a todas horas.

Le dejó un mensaje a Jared en el móvil. No iba a poder ir a yoga y no se estaba intentando zafar de su acuerdo, es que realmente tenía mucho lío. Jared, por alguna extraña razón lo creyó, y no le respondió nada sobre venganzas, ni ríos de sangre, ni tríadas, ni nada amenazante. Simplemente dijo que lo entendía y que no se preocupara. A veces Jared podía ser igual de encantador como desconcertante.

A la segunda clase de yoga también faltó. Esa tarde había tenido una pequeña trifulca en la sala de espera. Jensen no se había enterado bien de la historia porque estaba atendiendo en ese momento, pero todo indicaba que la señora Jordan había coincidido con la amante de su marido. Y la cosa no había acabado bien. Cuando se fue la policía, Jensen tuvo ganas de pegarse un tiro con la pistola de uno de los agentes. Eso le hizo llevar más de dos horas de retraso y que las pacientes, cansadas de esperar, entraran de peor humor.

Hacía bastante rato que había anochecido cuando acompañó a la señora Smith a la puerta. Miró la sala de espera para ver cuántas pacientes quedaban y así calcular más o menos cuándo terminaría. Entonces lo vio; Misha estaba sentado entre dos mujeres y parecían charlar muy animadamente. Incrédulo y pensando que se había equivocado, entró en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Misha?

El aludido volvió la cabeza y le sonrió. Jensen se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase hoy?

\- Sí, pero ya he terminado. Y el alumno que suelo tener para que le ayude con sus problemas de espalda ha faltado a clase así que…

\- Yo… ha sido una tarde muy larga –respondió sin más. No sabía que estaba tan cansado hasta que oyó su propia voz-. Se me ha ido la noción del tiempo. Lo siento.

\- No importa –señaló a las dos mujeres que tenía a cada lado-. Son antiguas alumnas de mi centro.

Jensen le sonrió a ambas. A una la conocía. La otra tenía que ser nueva.

\- Tiene mala cara, doctor Ackles –la mujer que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo se lo quedó mirando-. Debería tomarse un descanso.

Misha aprovechó y se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Me permitís un segundo hablar con él? –le sonrió a las mujeres que a su vez le respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza completamente embobadas. ¿Quién podía negarle nada a ese hombre?

Jensen lo guió a su despacho y cerró la puerta cuando Misha entró segundos más tarde. Lo observó todo con detenimiento y cuando llegó al potro lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- Vaya, pensé que esas cosas eran leyendas urbanas que se contaban las mujeres unas a otras para asustarse mutuamente.

Jensen esbozó una silenciosa sonrisa mostrando las arrugas del rostro y el cansancio que ya empezaba a hacer mella en él.

\- Tiene peor fama que la que en realidad es –caminó hacia la mesita auxiliar para recoger su taza de café que hacía horas se había servido y aún no había probado-. ¿Quieres un café?

\- No, gracias.

Jensen asintió. Le dio un sorbo al suyo y se volvió para mirarle.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –suspiró. Se maldecía porque lo había echado de menos y ahora que lo tenía ahí, no sabía cómo tratarle ni qué decirle.

\- En realidad me he pasado a verte porque me pillaba de camino. Has faltado dos días seguidos y me preguntaba si estarías bien o se te habría resentido la espalda. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Jensen tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en reaccionar. Su familia solía preguntarle cómo estaba. Y Jared, pero no solían estar muy pendientes de él porque él así lo había pedido. Esa era su personalidad y no se quejaba; no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un bebé. Sin embargo las palabras de Misha le habían afectado más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Ese hombre no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía por qué preocuparse por él. Sólo se habían visto cinco veces contadas, y sin embargo ahí estaba, preocupado por él y por su espalda. Ese gesto le llenó de una sensación que no podía explicar.

\- La espalda apenas me duele –respondió sinceramente-. Aunque hoy ha sido un día muy largo y me duelen hasta las pestañas, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

\- Siéntate.

Jensen arqueó una ceja porque no sabía a qué venía eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siéntate –Misha cogió el respaldar de una de las sillas donde se sentaban sus pacientes y lo puso delante de él ofreciéndoselo-. Siéntate a horcajadas.

Jensen lo obedeció. Colocó los antebrazos sobre el respaldar y lo miró.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora relájate y cierra los ojos.

Jensen habría protestado porque si cerraba los ojos no podría verle, pero obedeció. No oyó cómo Misha se acercaba y se colocaba delante de él. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cráneo y lo frotó suavemente con la yema de los dedos, ejerciendo una presión mínima con ellos. Luego bajó por la nunca y detuvo las manos entre los dos omoplatos.

\- Deja caer la frente sobre mi estómago –la voz de Misha fue seria, concentrado ya en lo que estaba haciendo.

Jensen volvió a obedecerle. Ese hombre ejercía una fuerza extraña en él, pero no le importaba en absoluto dejarse arrastrar por lo que sentía.

Cuando Jensen estuvo listo, Misha comenzó a mover las manos. Había comenzado a deslizarse de arriba abajo por el centro de su espalda, calentándole la piel y masajeando los músculos. Luego sus manos comenzaron a moverse con más fuerza. Ya no empleaba la palma para dar el masaje, sino la yema de los dedos. Jensen sentía sobre la piel como si fueran pequeñas arañitas bailando sobre su espalda. Era una sensación placentera y relajante aún teniendo en cuenta que le estaba dando el masaje por encima de la camisa.

Tener la frente apretada contra su pecho también le producía una sensación extraña. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Su piel desprendía calor y su ropa olía a incienso suave, como él. Tuvo que contenerse para no restregarse como un gato.

Misha terminó de masajearle los músculos doloridos de la espalda y lo rodeó hasta colocarse tras él. Lo agarró suavemente de los hombros y sin pronunciar palabra le indicó que se apoyara sobre su cuerpo. Jensen lo hizo, y fue una sensación acogedora, notar ese cuerpo cálido y fuerte tras él. De nuevo llevó las manos hacia su cabeza y lo guió a que la apoyara sobre su pecho, echándola hacia atrás. A Jensen no solía gustarle poner la cabeza así porque se mareaba, pero esta vez iba a correr el riesgo.

Los gráciles y elegantes dedos de Misha comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro. Parecían caricias, pero en realidad eran suaves masajes para relajar la tensión del rostro. Le recorrió la sien y la frente, las cejas y el puente de la nariz, los pómulos y por último todo el contorno de la barbilla. Estaba tan relajado y a gusto, que se podía haber quedado dormido en esa posición sin proponérselo.

Misha lo miraba atentamente. Inconscientemente su mente comenzó a contar las pecas que adornaban la cara de Jensen, pero pronto descubrió que no iba a tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, así que se limitó a observar lo hermoso que era. Jensen era un hombre extraño, porque a pesar de tener rasgos tan femeninos como esas pestañas tan largas, los labios carnosos y la forma de los ojos, su cara era varonil y expresiva. Jensen era sencillamente perfecto.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con cuidado, por si acaso no se lo esperaba, o por si acaso no quisiera ser besado. Pero Jensen sí quería. Abrió los labios en el acto y le dio la bienvenida. La postura era un tanto extraña y no tan cómoda para Misha, que tenía que arquear media espalda para poder besarle, pero le dio igual. El beso fue tierno y bonito y sin ninguna pretensión de ningún tipo; Misha sólo quería demostrarle que sentía algo por él y Jensen sólo quiso envolverse con ese sentimiento para siempre.

 

Misha bajó las manos por su camisa. Seguía inclinado besándole y no había podido resistir la tentación de acariciarle el pecho mientras lo hacía. Nunca parecía tener bastante de él, pero sabía que tenía que irse. Jensen tenía trabajo y él… bueno, él se estaba lanzando demasiado.

\- Jensen –gimió entre sus labios separándose un poco de él-. Tengo que irme.

Jensen reaccionó y asintió. Misha se incorporó y él hizo lo mismo. Pensó que le dolería el cuello por la postura, o que se sentiría mareado, pero no; se encontraba perfectamente bien, incluso mejor que esa mañana cuando se levantó.

\- Sí. Esas mujeres de ahí fuera pueden prenderle fuego a la consulta si no las atiendo pronto.

Misha sonrió sabiendo que eso que decía podía ser cierto.

\- ¿Te veo el próximo día?

Jensen asintió animadamente.

\- Sí. Traci se incorporará en un par de días. Así que allí estaré.

Misha fue a darse la vuelta para irse, pero se lo pensó mejor y se volvió hacia Jensen. Se estiró hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un leve mordisco en el labio inferior que dejó a Jensen completamente desarmado.

\- Nos vemos el martes –sonrió. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió.

Jensen tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Cuando al fin lo logró, sonrió y respiró hondo. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado de encima mil años. Con un ánimo renovado, llegó hasta la sala de espera e hizo pasar a su próxima paciente.


	5. “Duda de todo. Encuentra tu propia luz” (frase Budista)

 

 

**Capítulo 5:**

“ **Duda de todo. Encuentra tu propia luz” (frase Budista)**

 

Jensen estuvo impaciente todo el día. Esa tarde tenía clase de yoga y estaba más que ansioso. Le dieron ganas de saltarse la hora de la comida, atender pacientes y así poder terminar antes. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque había quedado con su abuela para comer. Solían quedar a menudo y a él le gustaba disfrutar de las historias que le contaba. Era una mujer muy sabia que había sabido adaptarse al mundo que le rodeaba a pesar de tener ya una cierta edad. Jensen estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Llegó al restaurante cuando aún su abuela no había aparecido, así que se sentó en la mesa que siempre le tenían reservada y esperó mientras leía las noticias por el teléfono móvil. Apenas diez minutos más tarde apareció su abuela. Y Jared.

Jensen lo miró desafiante mientras su amigo, sonriente, se sentaba a su lado.

\- Jared –sonrió disimuladamente para no alertar a su abuela-. Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero cuando me llamó Nana para pedirme que la llevara a comer, no pude negarme –respondió cogiendo la carta para ver que pedía-. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

\- No le riñas, Jensen. Jared ha sido muy amable.

\- Podías haberme llamado y yo iba a buscarte.

\- Sé que andas muy liado y Jared aún está de vacaciones.

Jensen se volvió hacia su amigo estupefacto.

\- ¿Aún estás de vacaciones?

\- Sí, me debían también varios días.

Jensen no insistió más. Sabía de sobra que Jared no iba a levantarse y a irse. Lo conocía demasiado bien, así que decidió tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Claro que eso con Jared era imposible.

\- Nana, cuéntame –Jared levantó la mirada de la carta y miró a la mujer-. ¿Qué tal las clases de yoga?

\- Estupendas. Las manos de ese hombre son mágicas.

\- ¿Mágicas? –Jared repitió sus palabras como si no la hubiera oído-. Joder, qué suerte.

Jensen los ignoró. Sabía por dónde iba su amigo, pero no entró al trapo.

\- Deberías apuntarte tú también a yoga, Jared –la mujer parecía contenta con la idea.

Jared negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

\- No creo, Nana. A mí eso de que me toque otro hombre no me va mucho.

\- Tonterías. No te toca de manera sexual. Aunque creo que es gay –la mujer se quedó un poco en duda. Entonces se volvió hacia su nieto como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo-. Jensen, ¿qué tal tus clases con él? ¿Te gusta?

Jensen decidió no perder la calma.

\- Es un buen profesor, sí –respondió así a la segunda pregunta de su abuela-. La semana pasada no pude ir porque tenía mucho trabajo, pero esta noche tengo una clase.

\- Misha es encantador, ¿verdad? ¿No te gusta ni un poquito?

\- Abuela… -la alertó de que no siguiera por ahí. El camarero llegó y ordenaron la comida. Cuando se marchó, Jensen siguió hablando-. Es mi profesor. Nada más.

\- Además –Jared cogió la carísima botella de cristal y llenó de agua los tres vasos-. Ésta es la última semana de Jensen en yoga. No creo que siga queriendo seguir apuntado con lo que me costó convencerle –le sonrió disimuladamente para que Nana no se diera cuenta.

Jensen se quedó callado porque no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Esa semana iba a ser la última para él. No supo muy bien la razón pero se quedó más pensativo de la cuenta.

\- Pero si Jensen quiere quedarse en yoga, puede hacerlo, ¿no? No veo por qué tendría que dejarlo si le gusta.

Jared asintió.

\- Claro, pero Jensen es muy cabezota y no admitirá que algo le gusta –sonrió y luego se dirigió exclusivamente a él-. O alguien.

\- Bueno, ¿no hay otro tema que tratar? –Jensen puso bien los tenedores como si estos hubieran estado torcidos y cambió de tema-. Nana, ¿sabes si Mackenzie ha conseguido ese local que le gustaba para su negocio?

\- No lo sé, y la verdad es que los cambios de humor de tu hermana de “ahora quiero este sitio, ahora quiero aquel otro” me traen sin cuidado. Cuando se decida, entonces le haré caso –zanjó ese tema y volvió al de antes dirigiéndose a Jensen-. ¿Te has fijado en las manos tan bonitas que tiene Misha? Y dedos largos, además. Ya sabéis lo que eso significa.

Jared comenzó a reírse y Jensen quiso meterse debajo de la mesa. Su abuela no podía haber sido más obvia ni proponiéndoselo.

\- Abuela, por favor…

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

La mujer comenzó a reír disimuladamente y Jensen volvió la cabeza para ver qué le hacía tanta gracia. Entonces vio a Jared con la mano abierta, moviendo los dedos y estirándolos todo lo que podía.

\- ¡Jared! –Jensen le riñó-. No le enseñes guarrerías a mi abuela.

\- ¡Sólo es una mano! –Jared no podía parar de reír agitando más los dedos para que la mujer los viera.

Cuando se calmó y pudo hablar, Nana miraba el color rosado de la cara de Jensen.

\- No entiendo por qué los jóvenes piensan que son ellos los que han inventado el sexo. Eso es más antiguo que tú y que yo. Que antes no se contaran las cosas o no se hablaran de ellas abiertamente, no quería decir que no se practicara.

\- El sexo es uno de los pocos temas que uno no habla con su abuela –Jensen bebió un sorbo de agua y la miró-. Punto.

\- Tonterías. ¿Sabías que Nerón fue el primero en casarse con un hombre? Seguro que tampoco sabías que durante siglos el color verde fue un código para los homosexuales –la mujer parecía un pozo inagotable de sabiduría-. Hubo un emperador romano, [Heliogábalo](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliog%C3%A1balo), que le encantaba escandalizar a Roma casándose con hombres mientras él iba vestido de mujer. A los soldados de su guardia imperial se les conocía como _Los rabo de burro_. Imagino que sabréis por qué.

Jared se rió más fuerte y Jensen se preguntó mentalmente qué clase de horrible persona tuvo que haber sido ser en una vida anterior para que ahora lo estuviera pagando de semejante manera.

\- Nana, cásate conmigo –Jared tenía los ojos vidriosos de haberse reído durante un rato.

\- No hijo, no. Esa clase de errores sólo se cometen una vez en la vida –la mujer le guiñó el ojo y cabeceó hacia Jensen que parecía haber desconectado de la conversación-. Pero hablemos de otra cosa.

Por suerte para Jensen cambiaron de tema. No quería seguir escuchando lo que su abuela sabía de hombres o no, o su matrimonio con el abuelo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en su clase de yoga de esa tarde. Estaba cansado y estaba molesto. No tenía muy claro el por qué de esas dos cosas, pero se sentía demasiado irascible como para estar comunicativo durante la comida.

El resto de la tarde en la consulta no mejoró, lo que le obligó a concentrarse más en su trabajo. Cuando llegó a yoga, tenía la cabeza que parecía que iba a estallarle por la presión que sentía. Curiosamente esa sensación de malestar desapareció cuando vio a Misha entrar en la sala. Llevaba varias velas grandes en los brazos. Las colocó donde siempre y las encendió. Luego apagó las luces del techo. En medio de la oscuridad y mientras los demás integrantes de la sala se relajaban con los ojos cerrados, Misha tenía los ojos puestos en Jensen.

\- Hoy será una clase avanzada. Los que no estéis preparados o no podáis alcanzar las posturas correctamente, no os preocupéis –comenzó a caminar entre ellos cuando la música relajante del fondo comenzó a sonar-. Llegad donde podáis. Sin presiones. Sin miedo. Sólo pesad que con algo de práctica, podéis superaros a vosotros mismos –miró de reojo a Jensen cuando pasó por su lado y siguió caminando-. Comenzaremos calentando la espalda mientras repetimos [O _m mani padme hum_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPszteX0z7k).

Jensen se dejó llevar por la cadencia de las voces y los ejercicios. La postura del Parivrtta Janu Sirsasana le había parecido algo complicado, pero la realizó sin problemas. Conforme iban avanzando la clase, se fueron volviendo cada vez más embrolladas. Cuando llegaron a la postura de Karnapidasana, Jensen se quedó mirando cómo muchos de los miembros de la clase podían hacerla sin problemas. Consistía en tumbarse boca arriba, separar las piernas y llevarlas hacia arriba, despegando la espalda del suelo y dejando caer las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Jensen ni siquiera lo intentó y se quedó sentado en el suelo mirando a los demás. La mujer que se ponía a su lado debía de ser de goma, porque podía realizarlo sin problemas. Aunque eso no le pilló de sorpresa.

Cuando Jensen apartó la mirada de ella, vio que Misha se dirigía hacia él. Entonces se puso nervioso. No iba a poder realizar eso ni de coña por mucho que Misha insistiera.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Misha se agachó a su lado.

\- No creo que deba forzar así la espalda –se defendió intentando buscar una excusa. Luego bajó la voz para que sólo Misha pudiera oírle-. Tampoco quiero hacerlo, Misha. No… no puedo.

Misha lo miró comprendiéndole. Asintió con la cabeza y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.

\- Está bien. Pero ejercita otro. Ponte de rodillas.

Jensen se incorporó antes de que cambiara de idea.

\- De rodillas, siéntate sobre los talones y echa el cuerpo hacia delante mientras dejas descansar el cuerpo sobre las piernas –Misha lo guió con las manos-. Echa los brazos hacia atrás y agárrate los pies y apoya la frente sobre el suelo.

Jensen se quedó así tal y como lo había dejado Misha. Notaba su mano fuerte y caliente recorrerle toda la espalda, masajeándole la piel cuidadosamente.

\- Esta postura se llama Balasana. Con ella fortaleces la columna vertebral y sirve para calmar el cerebro. Puedes quédate así durante tres minutos.

Jensen quiso asentir, pero tampoco tenía mucha movilidad. Misha debió de entenderle porque le acarició por última vez la espalda bajando ésta vez un poco más hasta uno de sus glúteos y luego se fue. Jensen intentó calmar la mente, de verdad que sí. Ahora sólo quedaba que alguien le calmara la hinchazón que notaba entre las piernas.

 

Al terminar la clase, Jensen recogió sus cosas y caminó despacio hacia el despacho de Misha. Cuando llegó, éste aún no estaba, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Se quitó los calcetines y los dejó junto a su mochila en el rellano de la entrada. Algunas velas ya estaban prendidas y la luz seguía encendida. Seguramente Misha no estaba muy lejos.

Apagó la luz y se sentó en el centro de la habitación. Se quitó la camiseta y la echó a un lado. Luego adoptó la postura de Ardha Bhujangasana, que consistía en tumbarse boca abajo y levantar el pecho apoyado sobre los brazos. Era una postura sencilla y destinada a fortalecer y aliviar la espalda. Jensen pensó que ese sería un buen método para calentar. Se relajó y puso la mente en blanco, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba. En ese momento sólo sentía sus músculos estirándose y la agradable sensación que experimentaba luego. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, notó una mano sobre la espalda y acto seguido una presión sobre su trasero. Jensen se dejó de caer sobre el tatami y abrió los ojos. Misha se había tumbado completamente encima de él y respiraba cerca del oído.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me excita viéndote practicar alguna postura de yoga?

Jensen sonrió por sus palabras y por su tono de voz. No, no se lo había dicho nunca, pero tampoco iba a hacer falta si eso que notaba apretándose contra su trasero era lo que él creía que era. Misha se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas, luego comenzó a masajearle la espalda ejerciendo presión y recorriéndole de arriba abajo.

Durante los primeros minutos Jensen se mantuvo quieto, notando cómo esos dedos trabajaban aliviando el músculo y relajando la zona, pero haciéndole polvo su auto control. Comenzó elevando las caderas tal y como hizo aquella primera vez, salvo que ahora Misha le salió al encuentro restregándose contra él y haciéndole ver que la pregunta que le había hecho antes era totalmente cierta.

Misha se echó hacia delante y lo besó en la espalda. Fue un beso suave y ligero, pero cargado de deseo. Uno a uno fue dándole besos en la espalda a lo largo de la columna vertebral, notando cómo cada poro de su piel reaccionaba bajo sus labios.

Con un gruñido rodó sin avisarle y Misha cayó al suelo a su lado. Jensen no dejó que fuera muy lejos en el caso de que se le hubiera pasado por la mente y lo agarró. Le apresó los labios con los suyos y lo besó. Tenía tantas ganas de él que no podía controlarse. A pesar de estar completamente pegado a su cuerpo, notaba que tenía que arrimarse más. Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca y con menos ropa. Misha parecía necesitar lo mismo porque lo besaba con la misma intensidad, rodeándole el cuerpo con su brazo y entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas. Respiraba trabajosamente y su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor.

Rodaron sobre el tatami sin dejar de besarse. Finalmente Jensen quedó encima de él. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas como si estuviera orando. Se había dejado de caer sobre el estómago de Misha y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza hasta sujetárselos con una sola mano agarrándole de las muñecas. La otra mano la usó para recorrerle el cuerpo. Se incorporó quedándose a cuatro patas sobre él y se agachó para besarle en los labios. Mientras lo hacía, le acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar. El resto de los dedos le acariciaban la oreja y la sensible piel de alrededor. Misha gemía sobre sus labios.

Jensen había dejado descansar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus caderas y por un momento pensó que se volvería loco.

\- Jensen… Jensen –gimió con el último aliento que le quedaba en los pulmones antes de volver a respirar de nuevo.

\- Estoy aquí –le aseguró como si no fuera obvio. Bajó la mano para recorrerle el pecho y el estómago. Luego siguió bajando-. Estoy aquí.

Jensen no paraba de repetir lo mismo mientras lo besaba. Tuvo que dirigir su mano a su propia entrepierna para aliviar un poco la tensión que se le había acumulado en esa zona. Luego fue a por la de Misha. La charla con su abuela esa misma mañana sobre los soldados imperiales de ese emperador romano siglos atrás le vino a la cabeza.

Misha palpitaba a través de la ropa mientras Jensen lo tenía agarrado, notando la palma y los dedos rodeándole. No pudo evitar levantar un poco las caderas para salirle al encuentro.

Jensen seguía acariciándole. El olor de la piel de ese hombre era embriagador y se habría bañado en él si hubiera podido. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y rodaron, ésta vez quedando Misha encima.

\- Jensen… van a cerrar con nosotros dentro –volvió a depositar un beso sobre sus labios antes de seguir hablando-. Y, aunque ahora mismo no me importe mucho quedarme aquí encerrado contigo toda la noche, no creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Tienes razón –Jensen aprovechó el último beso que le estaba dando para entretenerse y así saborearle un poco más. Finalmente lo dejó irse y lo observó desde el suelo mientras Misha se levantaba, encendía la luz del techo y comenzaba a apagar las velas-. Creo que este es el mejor masaje de espalda que me han dado en la vida.

Misha sonreía mientras iba de vela en vela.

\- Es sin duda el más completo y satisfactorio que he dado, sí –se agachó ante la última vela y se quedó así de cuclillas mirando a Jensen-. El próximo día podemos seguir por donde lo hemos dejado.

\- El próximo día es mi último día –Jensen se levantó y se puso la camiseta.

Misha también se levantó y caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo que es tu último día?

\- Sí, he pagado por un mes. ¿No lo sabías?

\- No –el rostro de Misha estaba mucho más serio que antes-. ¿Ya no vas a venir más?

Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Él también estaba más serio que antes.

\- No creo. Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y tengo pacientes a las que no me da tiempo de atender porque salgo una hora antes para venir aquí.

\- Lo entiendo –Misha le sonrió, pero su sonrisa carecía de brillo.

Jensen terminó de vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, se volvió hacia Misha que seguía recogiendo cosas y poniendo los cojines en orden.

\- ¿Te acerco a alguna parte?

\- No. Voy a quedarme hasta que cierren –Misha ni siquiera se volvió para responderle-. Te veo el jueves.

Jensen asintió y salió de allí algo preocupado. No entendía ese cambio de actitud y cuando llegó a casa, estuvo toda la noche pensando, pero no encontró una respuesta que le convenciera cien por cien.

Al día siguiente, Jensen agradeció la pausa que hizo cuando Jared se coló a mitad de la mañana entre paciente y paciente.

\- ¿Comemos juntos? –Jared entró en el despacho y ocupó la silla de Jensen repantigándose en ella.

\- No puedo. Estoy a poco de ponerme al día y si lo consigo, esta noche podré dormir al fin seis horas seguidas.

\- Tu vida me entristece –Jared aprovecho que su amigo estaba de espaldas preparando un par de cafés para meter dos dedos en la arena del jardín zen y agitarla.

\- Jared… -lo riñó sabiendo de sobra lo que estaba haciendo. Luego se volvió sin importarle realmente si su amigo seguía usurpando la arena o no-. Aquí tienes; con leche y tres de azúcar.

\- Gracias –Jared se limpió los dedos en el pantalón y cogió la taza.

Jensen asintió y le dio vuelta a su propio café. Tras un par de sorbos y un par de minutos de silencio, decidió contarle sus dudas a su amigo aunque supiera que iba a burlarse de él.

\- Jared… ¿puedo contarte algo y esperar que no me critiques?

Jared sorbió el café y luego se lo quedó mirando.

\- Si me vas a decir que te has liado con tu profesor de yoga, vas tarde.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –no pudo evitar estar totalmente extrañado.

\- Tú –sonrió-. Disimulas fatal, ¿lo sabías? Hasta tu abuela se dio cuenta el otro día, pero como ya nos habíamos metido bastante en tu vida, me ordenó que te dejara a tu libre albedrío.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo obedeces órdenes?

\- Desde que es tu abuela quién las imparte. No seré yo quien la desobedezca –le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- Básicamente era eso –tomó otro sorbo de café mientras aclaraba las ideas-. Aunque no hemos hecho nada aún.

\- Viniendo de ti me parece normal –se burló-. ¿Y bien?

\- Ayer le dije que esta semana sería la última en la que estaría apuntado a su clase.

Jared lo miró esperando que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que antes todo había ido genial. Había empezado a darme un masaje fantástico y luego acabamos rondando por el suelo de su…

\- Wooow wooow woowww, para –Jared se incorporó de la silla de inmediato-. Somos amigos pero no necesito saber lo que haces o dejas de hacer por ahí.

Jensen elevó una ceja.

\- Eres asombroso… puedes hablar con mi abuela, que tiene mil años, sobre penes de emperadores romanos y groserías varias y, ¿no puedes oírme hablar sobre un pequeño revolcón sin importancia? –entonces cayó en algo y eso le hizo sonreír-. ¿Te das cuenta de que acabo de descubrir tu punto débil?

Jared lo desestimó con la mano.

\- Bah, tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¿No? Bien –Jensen se terminó el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa-. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel compañero tuyo del gimnasio? Con el que jugabas al pádel. Pues me lo tiré en tu coche una vez que te lo pedí prestado cuando le estaban cambiando las ruedas al mío.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- No, no miento –Jensen sonreía encantando por el descubrimiento-. ¿Sabías que tenía un lunar muy divertido en la nalga derecha?

\- ¡Arghhh! –Jared se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los tapó-. No quiero oír nada más.

\- Está bien –Jensen decidió dejar la tortura para cuando realmente la necesitara-. Volvamos a lo que estaba contando.

Jensen esperó a que su amigo se destapara los oídos y le prestara atención.

\- Después de _ese_ momento le cambió el chip. No sé qué le pasó.

Jared se quedó pensando un momento.

\- Veamos, dices que estabais pasándolo muy bien y luego de buenas a primeras no. ¿Hiciste algo o le dijiste algo que pudiera haberle ofendido o enfadado en algo?

Jensen analizó la escena.

\- Le dije que mañana era mi última clase de yoga. Me preguntó si iba a seguir y le dije que no.

Jared comenzó a reírse. Su amigo se lo quedó mirando hasta que pudo controlarse y explicárselo.

\- Jensen… ¿te has dado cuenta de que tu profesor de yoga piensa que seguramente has estado jugando con él? Mañana llegarás a tu última clase, te irás y ahí quedó todo.

Jensen frunció el ceño.

\- Pero… que yo no siga en yoga no implica que no vaya a volver a verle. De hecho tenía pensado pedirle el móvil para ir a tomar algo.

\- Ya… ¿pero lo sabe él?

\- No. Iba a preguntárselo mañana.

Jared negó con la cabeza incapaz de creer la torpeza de Jensen.

\- Jensen, tienes que explicárselo mañana.

\- Explicarle… ¿el qué?

Jared lo miró sin parpadear.

\- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no seas virgen –suspiró para darse paciencia-. Parece ser que tu profesor de yoga piensa que vas a irte para no volver.

\- Pero yo quiero verle.

\- Pues díselo. No todo el mundo puede leer la mente como yo –se elogió a sí mismo. Luego se puso serio para seguir hablando-. Al menos su comportamiento ha demostrado que tiene interés en ti, sino no se habría puesto así.

Jensen se quedó pensando. Su amigo tenía razón. Él no había caído en ese razonamiento porque en su mente tenía tan asumido que iba a volver, que no se le pasó por la mente no hacerlo, aunque ya no estuviera en clase con él.

\- ¿Sabes, Jensen? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que hagas mañana…


	6. “Si algo tiene que hacerse… ve a por ello enérgicamente.” (Frase Budista)

 

 

 

**Capítulo 6:**

“ **Si algo tiene que hacerse… ve a por ello enérgicamente.” (Frase Budista)**

 

 

Jensen llegó algo antes de lo normal a su clase de yoga. Sabía que la otra clase estaría acabando, así que esperó en el coche. Cuando vio salir a las felices embarazadas del centro de yoga, se bajó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta. Ellas lo saludaron y él estuvo un par de minutos hablando con algunas de las mujeres. Luego entró. Como esperaba, Misha estaba en la clase recogiendo cojines del suelo. Jensen pasó de largo y se cambió rápidamente en el vestuario. Descalzo, atravesó el brillante suelo de parqué hasta llegar a la clase. Misha aún seguía ahí, así que entró y comenzó a ayudarle.

\- Hey, hoy vienes pronto –Misha lo saludó cuando lo vio a varios metros de él recogiendo cojines-. Gracias.

Jensen hizo un gesto con la cabeza restándole importancia. Con todos los cojines en su poder, ambos fueron hacia su despacho para dejarlos. Misha los soltó en el suelo sin orden alguno y Jensen lo imitó.

\- Luego los ordenaré antes de que empecemos con la clase.

Jensen lo miró seriamente cuando lo escuchó.

\- De eso quería hablarte, Misha. No voy a poder quedarme después de la clase de yoga.

Misha lo miró fijamente con el ceño ligeramente más fruncido que antes.

\- Oh –fue lo único que atinó a decir por unos segundos. Luego se recompuso-. Bueno, otra vez será.

Jensen asintió y siguió hablando mientras lo seguía de nuevo hacia su clase.

\- Verás, tengo una cita y no puedo quedarme para hacer los ejercicios de espalda.

Misha, que iba caminando delante de él, aceleró el ritmo. Quizás fue algo inconsciente, pero Jensen tuvo que apretar el paso para seguirle y que lo siguiera escuchando.

\- Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería meter la pata hasta saber que era seguro -meditó unos segundos-. Me gusta mucho este chico.

Misha llegó a la puerta de la clase y dejó paso a varios alumnos que llegaban en ese momento. Les sonrió y luego se volvió hacia Jensen.

\- Yo… me alegro por ti, de verdad.

\- Gracias –sonrió-. Sabía que tú lo comprenderías.

La sonrisa sin luz y carente totalmente de calidez que se dibujó en la cara de Misha fue muy triste de ver.

\- No hay problema.

\- Por cierto –lo cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera de su lado-. Me gustaría pedirte consejo.

\- ¿Con qué? –Misha tuvo que aclararse la voz para seguir hablando.

\- Verás, esta noche es mi primera cita con este chico, y no me gustaría ir con las manos vacías. ¿Qué crees que puedo llevar? –sonrió sonrojándose-. Soy un poco desastre con estas cosas. ¿Tú que llevarías?

La nuez de Misha se movió de arriba abajo por su garganta mientras parecía pensar en la pregunta de Jensen.

\- No sé. Depende de lo que le guste a la otra persona –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. Ya te he dicho que ésta es nuestra primera cita.

Un rictus seco se instaló en la cara de Misha y pareció que perdía la mirada hacia el infinito. A los pocos segundos volvió a centrarse en Jensen.

\- No deberías hacerme estas preguntas, Jensen.

\- ¿Por qué? –lo miró sin comprender sus palabras-. Pensé que éramos amigos.

Misha asintió confundido. Para él eran algo más, pero estaba claro que para Jensen no. Debía de ser un estúpido y un antiguo por pensar que lo poco que había pasado entre ellos tenía algún otro significado que no fuera pasar el rato.

\- Lo somos –se obligó a decir. Ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para decirle que para él no había sido así, pero ya no importaba porque después de esa clase no iba a volver a verle-. A ver, déjame pensar.

Jensen asintió. Se echó a un lado para dejar paso al resto de los alumnos que poco a poco iban llegando y se iban sentando en el suelo.

\- Voy a por las velas, a ver si se me ocurre algo. Ve sentándote.

Misha desapareció de su vista y Jensen obedeció. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y guardó silencio. El corazón le iba a mil por hora porque las reacciones de Misha le estaban rompiendo el alma. Durante un segundo deseó no haberle contando nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Cuando Misha volvió a la clase, colocó las velas, las encendió y comenzó. Jensen no entendía mucho del tema, pero la primera postura que Misha había elegido para comenzar era bastante complicada. Eso le hizo tener una idea de cómo sería el resto de la clase.

Y no se equivocó. Una a una, las postura fueron haciéndose más complejas y difíciles de realizar. Con la misma calma de siempre, Misha fue caminando entre sus alumnos, ayudándoles y corrigiéndole algunos errores. Estaba más callado de lo normal, pero de vez en cuando hablaba para recordar que no olvidaran las técnicas de respiración que les había enseñado.

Entonces llegó a donde estaba sentando Jensen. Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas y le puso la mano en la espalda para ponérsela derecha y que realizara así el ejercicio correctamente.

\- ¿Has pensado en eso que te he preguntado antes? –Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba. Notaba la respiración de Misha sobre su mejilla y la mano aún en la espalda, así que sabía que estaba ahí.

\- No sé qué tipo de cita vas a tener con él. Ni dónde. Lleva algo de vino, o el postre –le aconsejó.

\- No vamos a cenar. Hemos quedado para… -Jensen hizo un silencio en el cual abrió los ojos y se encontró con las pupilas azules de Misha mirándole-. Bueno, ya sabes.

\- Ya –fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de retroceder un poco mostrándose cohibido.

\- Este chico me gusta mucho, Misha. ¿Qué le regalarías tú?

Misha lo miró sin poder ocultar lo que sentía. Aprovechó que Jensen volvía a cerrar los ojos para mirarle y grabar así su semblante y cada una de sus pecas en su memoria. Quería decirle que no fuera a esa cita, que le diera a él una oportunidad, pero no pudo. Entonces sólo le quedó alegrarse por él. Que hubiera encontrado una persona que le gustase era fantástico, pero él no podía evitar sentirse como una mierda. Entonces respiró hondo y asintió, dándose fuerzas para superar ese momento.

\- A mí no me suele gustar que me regalen nada –sonrió pesadamente, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de tristeza-. Me gusta que la gente cree sus propios regalos, pero no todo el mundo es como yo.

Jensen se contuvo en darle la razón en eso. Nadie más podía ser como Misha. Él era único.

\- Yo soy un patoso y no sé hacer nada. En clase de manualidades en el colegio, la profesora me aconsejaba que me dedicara a otra cosa.

Misha sonrió pensando en un Jensen jovencito saliéndose de los bordes del dibujo mientras coloreaba.

\- Lo importante no es cómo está hecho, sino por quién –respondió respirando hondo-. Tengo que seguir con la clase.

Jensen asintió. Durante el resto de la clase estuvo más ocupado pensando en el regalo que en otra cosa. Cuando acabó, se levantó y fue a vestirse. Esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros se fueran y a que Misha recogiera las velas y las llevara a su sitio. Luego se dirigió hacia su despacho. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró y se quedó en el vestíbulo porque tenía los zapatos puestos. Tuvo que dar dos golpecitos con los nudillos sobre la madera de la pared para que Misha levantara la vista y lo mirara.

\- Me voy, Misha.

Misha no se movió del sitio. Asintió a lo lejos, pero no hizo ademán alguno de acercarse. Los zapatos de Jensen y el tatami eran como una especie de protección que lo mantenía lejos. Y quería que fuera así porque estaba a un segundo de echarlo todo a perder, de acercarse hasta él y suplicarle que no fuera a esa cita y se quedara con él, que lo probara, que lo intentara, que lo eligiera a él. Pero se calló y no dijo nada.

\- Buena suerte –murmuró.

Jensen lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias. ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a un amigo que se va? –sin moverse del sitio, Jensen le tendió los brazos, invitándole a que se uniera a él.

Misha no quería abrazarle. No porque no tuviera ganas, sino porque sabía que si se hundía en ese pecho, no iba a querer salir nunca. Pero ya no le quedaba otra opción; no quería dejar a Jensen con los brazos estirados esperando un abrazo que a él le iba a costar la misma vida darle.

Intentando controlar la respiración mientras caminaba hacia él, Misha le sonrió tristemente. Cuando estuvo a su lado, lo abrazó y sintió cómo los brazos de Jensen lo envolvían y le daban calor. Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer unos segundos, hasta que oyó la voz de Jensen murmurándole al oído.

\- Namaste –susurró.

Misha asintió y esbozó una mueca con los labios.

\- Namaste –le respondió.

Se quedaron así, abrazados durante unos segundos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y cada uno protegido del mal en los brazos del otro. Entonces Jensen dio por terminado el abrazo y se separó. Lo miró por última vez antes de marcharse y no supo muy bien qué sintió cuando se separó de él. Cuando salió del despacho, entornó la puerta y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Respiró hondo y luego se dio la vuelta. Acto seguido comenzó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo. Se montó en el coche y aceleró hasta ponerlo al máximo. No podía perder ni un segundo.

Misha se había quedado mirando la puerta con la misma expresión sombría en el rostro. Dudó si irse ya a casa o quedarse un rato más. No tenía nada que hacer y en casa posiblemente se aburriría. Decidió meditar un poco; encendió un par de velas, apagó la luz y se sentó en medio de la habitación. Sabía que iba a costarle poner la mente en blanco, alejar a Jensen de su cabeza, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. Ahora era el momento de pasar página, de empezar otro cuento, ésta vez, quizás, con un final algo más feliz. Respiró hondo, puso la espalda recta y cerró los ojos. Sus labios comenzaron a recitar rítmicamente un mantra de curación, pero en su mente sólo estaban los increíbles ojos verdes de Jensen. Y sus labios. Y su voz. Misha iba a necesitar muchos mantras para olvidarle.

 

 

 

La carrera desenfrenada de Jensen duró casi una hora. Estaba seguro de haberse saltado varios semáforos en ámbar y posiblemente en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos que estuvo conduciendo, había perdido los pocos puntos que le quedaban en el carnet de conducir. Pero no le importó; Tenía que llegar a tiempo y precisamente eso era lo que se le estaba agotando. Cuando llegó, vio que alguien echaba las barajas de la puerta. Negando con la cabeza se bajó del coche y corrió hacia él.

\- No. No. No. –miró a través del cristal-. ¿Queda alguien dentro? –miró al hombre al que Jared había apodado “dios de ébano” y lo agarró por la manga-. ¿Está Misha dentro?

El hombre se miró la manga y luego miró a Jensen.

\- El centro de yoga está cerrado. Tendrá que volver mañana.

\- No. No me entiende. Yo vengo aquí a clase –le sonrió como si así hiciera que le recordara-. Me apunté hace casi un mes. Vine con mi amigo, ¿recuerda? Usted nos atendió.

El hombre, que apenas era visible en la oscuridad de la calle, lo miró sin inmutarse.

\- Está cerrado –repitió sin emoción.

Jensen respiró hondo. Había estado una hora corriendo como un loco. Se negaba a que terminara así. No podía esperar a mañana. Tenía que hablar con Misha cuanto antes.

\- Tengo que verle –insistió.

\- Mañana también tiene clase –el hombre siguió bajando la baraja-. Podrá atenderle sin problemas antes de comenzar las clases.

\- No, no lo entiende –puso una mano encima de la él y lo detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo-. Me llamo Jensen, y tengo que entrar ahí para decirle a Misha que lo quiero.

El hombre lo miró sin parpadear. Jensen siguió intentándolo.

\- Hoy era mi último día de yoga. Mi amigo me obligó a apuntarme durante un mes y pensé que cuando llegara este momento, me iría de aquí con una sonrisa en los labios, contento de haber acabado. Pero no ha sido así –parpadeó confundido porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que le estaba contando sus sentimientos a un desconocido. Pero no le importó-. No hace apenas una hora que me he ido y ya echo de menos a Misha. Necesito verle. Necesito decirle que no me he ido –suspiró cansado-. Lo he dejado en su despacho despidiéndose de mí. Cada vez que lo recuerdo noto como si me ahogara. Por favor. Déjame entrar. No quiero verle así. No puedo dejarle una noche así.

El hombre se lo quedó mirando, obviamente confundido porque no sabía qué hacer.

\- Robert –dijo de pronto.

Jensen parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me llamo Robert –repitió. Luego hurgó en el matojo de llaves que tenía en la mano y sacó una-. Voy a echar la baraja, pero no voy a cerrarla. Cuando entres, cierra tú la puerta por dentro.

Jensen se quedó mirando cómo ese hombre abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar.

\- Cuando salgáis, no olvidéis cerrarlo todo bien.

Jensen asintió y sonrió comprendiendo que lo iba a dejar pasar y lo que significaba eso; que Misha estaba aún dentro.

\- ¡Gracias! –no pudo evitar responder efusivamente. Abrió la puerta y luego cerró tras él mientras Robert bajaba la baraja por el otro sin echar la llave. Lo despidió con una mano y caminó rápido hacia el despacho de Misha.

Caminar a oscuras por ese sitio tan grande y silencioso tendría que haberle dado miedo, pero no fue así. Conforme se acercaba por el pasillo hacia su despacho, vio que la puerta seguía entornada y que una tenue luz salía de ella. Alargó una mano y abrió despacio.

Misha estaba sentado en el suelo de cara a él. Tenía las piernas flexionadas, las manos sobre las rodillas y parecía estar meditando. Jensen se quedó unos segundos observándole. Aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados para mirarle cuanto quiso. Le costaba creer que en tan poco tiempo Misha hubiera llegado a significar tanto para él, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta cómo había empezado todo. No tenía palabras suficientes para describir lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Podía haberse quedado toda la noche mirándole, viéndole respirar, pero necesitaba hablar con él, explicarle y abrazarle. No hacía ni una hora que lo había abrazado y parecía que había sido una década atrás. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

\- Misha –lo llamó. La voz fue grave pero suave. Apenas fue un susurro en medio de la tranquilidad del despacho.

Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –relajó un poco la espalda mientras lo seguía mirando-. Pensé que tenías una cita.

\- Y la tengo –sonrió-. Contigo.

\- No te entiendo –frunció el ceño porque realmente no le seguía.

Jensen decidió explicárselo todo desde el principio.

\- El otro día, cuando me di cuenta de que hoy terminaba mi mes aquí, pensé que me alegraría. Jared y mi abuela me habían obligado a apuntarme y pensé que cuando acabara, me sentiría contento al poder irme, pero no fue así.

Misha guardó silencio y siguió escuchándole.

\- Cuando te dije que hoy me iría, te cambió la actitud y al principio no supe por qué –sonrió pensando en la conversación con Jared y en la idea que había tenido-. Pensarás que soy tonto y posiblemente tengas razón, pero no caí en que podrías estar interesado en mí. Es cierto que nos habíamos besado y tal, pero… no sé. Simplemente no me di cuenta.

Jensen estaba soltando un monólogo bastante largo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya no sólo porque Misha parecía no tener lengua, sino porque quería explicarse. Quería dejarlo todo claro para que no hubiera ningún malentendido.

\- La única forma que se me ocurrió para darme cuenta de si realmente estabas interesado o no era dándote celos –esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-. Lo siento.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, tenía una mirada totalmente distinta en el rostro.

\- Misha –lo llamó, no porque necesitara que le prestara atención, sino porque se deleitaba escuchando cómo sonaba su nombre entre sus labios-. Te he traído un regalo.

El ceño de Misha se frunció. Se levantó de la postura sin necesitar ningún segundo para reponerse y caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído algo? –la pregunta la hizo mirándole fijamente y torciendo un poco la cabeza. Señal de que no comprendía la actitud de Jensen.

\- Porque para mí ésta es nuestra primera cita –tragó saliva cuando vio esos ojos azules tan próximos a él. Entonces sacó la mano del bolsillo del abrigo y se la tendió.

Misha bajó la mirada y cogió el objeto. Parecía un trozo de madera sin más, pero entonces le dio la vuelta; Al otro lado rezaba una grabación _“Hogar, dulce hogar”_ con letras un tanto infantiles.

Jensen había tenido razón; lo suyo no eran las manualidades. Las letras estaban torcidas, el color estaba más claro por un lado que por otro, y no lo había lijado bien porque estaba áspero por algunas partes.

\- Se lo hice a mi abuelo cuando tenía cinco años. Solía pasarme todo el día en su despacho. Me encanta visitarle y tirarme allí horas con él –Jensen parecía estar nadando en un pozo de recuerdos en ese momento-. Cuando se lo regalé, lo tuvo colgado en su despacho al lado de su título de medicina durante años, y ahí estuvo hasta que recogí sus cosas para llevármelas a casa cuando murió.

\- Jensen…

Jensen le hizo un gesto, señal de que necesita seguir hablando.

\- Esa oficina era el hogar de mi abuelo. En ningún otro sitio habría sido tan feliz como ahí –con el corazón en un puño, se quedó mirándole a los ojos casi sin parpadear-. Al igual que tú aquí. Este sitio tiene tu olor, y tú el de él. Este es tu hogar, Misha, y yo no puedo irme de él. No quiero.

Misha hizo una mueca con los labios sin separarlos. Podía haber parecido una media sonrisa o bien el primer indicio de un llanto, pero simplemente se limitó a mirar el trozo de madera que no era más grande que su mano.

\- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca –levantó la vista y lo miró-. Gracias. No sé qué más decir –sonrió algo nervioso-. Me has dejado sin palabras.

\- Di que vas a pasar esta noche conmigo.

Misha se lo quedó mirando. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y esbozó una sonrisa tímida con ellos.

\- Voy a pasar esta noche contigo, Jensen. Y todas las que quieras.

Jensen sonrió. No se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración hasta que el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Al oír las palabras de Misha, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Lo abrazó y ambos se quedaron así durante unos minutos; sintiéndose el uno al otro, reconociéndose. Al rato, Misha se separó de él y miró de nuevo su regalo.

\- Vamos a buscarle un sitio digno –sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la madera. Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor. El rellano de la entrada a su despacho no era muy grande, apenas de un metro y medio al cuadrado. El suficiente para abrir la puerta y que no tropezara con el tatami. Entonces vio el sitio perfecto-. Lo tengo.

Jensen lo vio moverse alrededor de él. Misha se acercó a la primera pared que se veía conforme se abría la puerta del despacho. Allí había un marco con una foto de lo que parecía ser un jardín japonés. Descolgó el cuadro y lo dejó en el suelo apoyado contra la pared. Luego se incorporó y colgó el regalo de Jensen por la rudimentaria grapa oxidada que posiblemente la profesora de Jensen clavara en esa madera años atrás. Luego se lo quedó mirando un buen rato.

\- Vas a gastarlo –Jensen sonrió tras él completamente complacido.

Misha se dio la vuelta.

\- Prefiero gastar otra cosa –le sonrió. Se acercó a sus labios para beber de ellos y Jensen le salió al encuentro, ofreciéndose por completo.

\- Siempre he estado a favor de la ciencia –respondió mientras veía que Misha comenzaba a quitarle el abrigo y a abrirle la camisa-. Me ofrezco voluntario para tu experimento.

Misha sonrió y tiró de él para arrastrarlo hacia el tatami. Jensen frenó en seco, acordándose en el último segundo que no se había quitado los zapatos. Se deshizo de ellos en cuestión de segundos y lo siguió. Fue quitándose la ropa, terminando de desabotonar la camisa. Cuando llegó hasta Misha, lo cogió por la barbilla y lo besó. Unió sus labios a los de él y se dejó llevar. Tan sólo un rato más tarde se dio cuenta de que toda su ropa había desaparecido y Misha lo acariciaba por todas partes. Se habría dejado explorar si no tuviera tantas ganas de él. Otro día se lo permitiría, pero esa noche… Esa noche Misha iba a ser suyo y de nadie más, y lo iba a disfrutar por completo.

Antes de tumbarle en el suelo, rompió el beso que le estaba dando para quitarle la camiseta. Acto seguido lo dejó caer sobre el tatami y se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas. Le agarró la cintura del pantalón y tiró de él para desnudarle y arrastrar de paso la ropa interior. Misha levantó las piernas y se dejó sacar la prenda hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. Jensen tiró la ropa a un lado y volvió a colocarse de rodillas entres sus piernas, incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más y loco por acariciarle y besarle la cara interna de los muslos.

Misha sonrió porque el aliento caliente de Jensen junto con su barbita de apenas un día le hacían cosquillas en la piel. Jensen le recorría lentamente acercándose más a su punto excitación.

\- Jensen –lo llamó para que le hiciera caso-. No.

Jensen levantó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando.

\- No, ¿qué?

\- No sigas subiendo, por favor.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Misha sonrió por esa pregunta tan tonta.

\- Claro que me gusta. Demasiado –confesó-. Pero vengo de hacer yoga y estoy completamente sudado.

\- ¿Y?

Misha entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo que “y”? No tendría que explicárselo, ¿verdad? Por suerte fue Jensen el que se lo explicó a él.

\- Es muy posible que no te hayas dado cuenta, así que voy a explicártelo –Jensen le recorrió otro trozo más de piel con la punta de la lengua-. Hueles increíblemente bien, Misha. Y cuanto más sudado estás, más excitante resultas –lo lamió otro pozo acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna-. No sé si eres sólo tú, o el olor de las velas, tu gel, o ese montón de feromonas que desprendes, pero soy incapaz de olerte y no ponerme a ronronear.

Misha quiso reírse porque nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. De hecho nunca se lo habían dicho. Le resultaba desconcertante que Jensen se viera tan afectado. Quiso decirle que dejara la exploración para otro día. No se sentía del todo seguro con eso. No era lo habitual, pero entonces todo se detuvo. Jensen llegó hasta su sexo y lo lamió. Fue un lametón que lo desarmó por completo.

\- Jensen… -siseó incapaz de decir nada más.

Jensen no iba a ser el que dijera nada. Lo había tomado directamente entre sus labios y lo había deslizado hasta su garganta. El movimiento de sus músculos fueron como un ronroneo vibrante alrededor de la sensible piel de Misha, que sólo fue capaz de sujetarse al tatami con ambas manos. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la fabula visión de Jensen arrodillo entre sus piernas tragándole completamente. Con las piernas dobladas, separó más las rodillas haciéndole espacio. Iba a decirle algo. Quizás que parara, o que no lo hiciera, pero todo eso desapareció en alguna esquina de su cerebro mientras veía cómo le hacía la mejor mamada del mundo.

Los labios sonrosados e hinchados de Jensen resbalaban sobre su glande recorriéndole y llenándole de saliva. Había cogido la erección con una mano y lo acariciaba mientras le prodigaba lamidas que parecían no tener fin.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Jensen se estiró para alcanzar su pantalón. Rebuscó en los bolsillos y finalmente encontró su cartera. La abrió tirando parte de su contenido al suelo, pero no le dio importancia. Le daba igual perder el carnet de conducir o las tarjetas de crédito. Ahora lo que necesitaba era encontrar el lubricante y un condón antes de que saliera ardiendo por el deseo.

Cuando los alcanzó, abrió el primero de los envoltorios con los dientes y lo volcó sobre los dedos. Luego, sin perder tiempo, los guió hacia la entrada de Misha. Éste sabía lo que venía y lo esperaba con ansia. Abrió algo más las piernas y se dejó acariciar. Jensen no se hizo esperar y deslizó un dedo dentro de él. Misha gimió por la sensación. Se estiró más por el tatami, desperezando su cuerpo, notando como si realmente volara sobre él. Esbozó una sonrisa curvada en la comisura de los labios que delató que le gustaba mucho lo que estaba experimentando. Jensen no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Le gustaba esa respuesta tan sincera. Podía mirarle eternamente, ver cómo se desperezaba bajo él, cómo disfrutaba y cómo esperaba más.

Sin duda se lo dio. Siguió preparándole para introducir un segundo dedo y así un tercero, hasta que se puso el condón y se acercó a su entrada. Dudó su tumbarse sobre él. Quería sentirle cerca, pero por otro lado no quería dejar de mirarle.

Cuando se adentró completamente en él, lo sostuvo por detrás de las rodillas, abriéndole más piernas. Lo agarró mientras arremetía contra él. Ver su cuerpo rebotar contra el suyo lo puso a mil. Su cuerpo lo engullía y lo acogía proporcionándole el calor que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando.

Al cambiar de ángulo, Misha arqueó la espalda a la par que dejaba escapar un gruñido entre sus labios. Jensen le agarró la erección y comenzó a masajearle al mismo ritmo que embestía contra su cuerpo. De pronto todo estalló para Misha, convirtiéndose la habitación en una nube borrosa a su alrededor. Se corrió sobre su estómago de manera intermitente, ahogado un gemido que acabó siendo un siseo cuando se dejó de caer derrotado sobre el tatami. Jensen le soltó las piernas y se echó sobre él, importándole una mierda mancharse o no. Notó el líquido pegajoso contra su piel, y eso lo encendió más. Terminó hundiendo la cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y aspirando su olor. En cuestión de segundos se corrió violentamente, dejándole el cuerpo sufriendo pequeños escalofríos conforme iba bajando poco a poco a la realidad.

Permanecieron unos segundos abrazados, ninguno sin querer alejarse mucho del otro. Cuando fue capaz de controlarse, Jensen levantó la cabeza de su cuello y lo miró. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y rodó hacia un lado. Su cuerpo tuvo frío cuando se alejó de esa fuente de calor.

\- Me debes un masaje de espalda –Jensen lo miraba esperando su reacción.

Misha no se hizo esperar. Torció la cabeza hacía él y lo miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. Te fuiste a tener una cita por ahí con un tío –lo acusó-. Eso te hace perder el derecho a tu clase.

Jensen sonrió siguiéndole la broma.

\- Ah, es verdad. La cita con el tío de esta noche –sonrió mirando al techo. Luego volvió la cabeza y lo miró-. Creo que es un buen tío y que la cosa puede funcionar. ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debería intentarlo con él?

Misha rodó sobre su estómago y trepó hasta quedar sobre él. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Absolutamente.

\- ¿Te apetece que nos duchemos y salgamos por ahí a cenar algo?

\- Me apetece –le mordió el labio inferior-, que nos duchemos. Tumbarte de nuevo sobre el tatami –le recorrió de nuevo los labios ésta vez con la lengua-, y lamerte todo el cuerpo. De arriba abajo. Hasta que no puedas más –Misha dejó de morderle para que pudiera contestar-. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Jensen esbozó una mueca con los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Absolutamente.

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
